Love Me By Moonlight
by maraudergirl15
Summary: In a planet called moonlight life is perfect or so they thought until the original family . Caroline Forbs never thought that someone who hides herself would end up in a war and fall for the bad guy the one trying to destroy her planet. Can a girl who never speaks out change the fate or go with Klaus and his family. Klaus/Caroline story vampire diaries but differnt story take
1. Chapter 1 Preface

Love by Moonlight

Chapter 1

My parents once told me to stay out of sight to stay in the shadows I wish I listen but me being me didn't. I learned when you're young your parents don't tell you about bad guys they don't tell you anything except to stay away that was a thing I never listened too I was curious maybe there was something wrong with me. This is the story of me Caroline Forbs and how I fell for the bad guy Klaus and this is how it begins.

* * *

**So this is a new story I'm trying out with Caroline and Klaus this is going to be differnt from vampire diaries. Same characters different take but with vampires**


	2. Chapter 2 meet two brothers

Chapter 2

I learned a long time ago to stay away from the high parties that happen on our planet on the rich side of town. My parents would leave me outside by the palace and say stay out of sight. Well...my dad anyway my mom wanted me to go she said that I deserved to be seen. But dad's world was law. The reason being I stay in the shadows is because my dad thinks I'll say something stupid and humiliate them. Tonight the richest family was having a ball party the Mickelson family. I was staying in the hallway of the palace lying on a wall when I heard running in the hallways. Then I heard his familiar voice "Brother You can't outrun me! Do you forget what I'm capable of?" he exclaims as I heard the clamor of feet. I smiled at that.

"I think your forgot brother! Your power will not help you against me!" said another voice trailing after the previous one they were so loud and unapologetic in their rough play it was something they were known for always competing but then again, brothers where known for that. Like my friend Elena and her boyfriend and his brother of course don't get me started on them.

Out of the four of the brothers these tow where the closest and then they have a sister. With a loud bang, the door burst open and I quickly retreated behind one of the large columns on the wall. Into the shadows. I smiled as they rushed into the room. Swords at their side I always loved to watch the sword fight with each other. One brother had a mischievous smile on his face. The other brother behind him had light short brown straight hair and his same light dark eyes. Back to the other brother he must be about 24 or so much older than me I was only 18. He was two inches taller than me he knew he was high up in the community. He know he was royal the whole family knew this. I watched him since I was seven or so the thing that was weird was that his family seemed to never age but no one seemed to notice that at all. He was different then his family his eyes for one thing a deep blue that seemed to seep into I was nothing in this palace.

"Decent fight brother...you could have done better. You get to slow perhaps I need more of a match for me," he said with a smile at his brother Elijah.

"Don't hold your breath Klaus! You'll never know when I'll get you!" with that Elijah smiled and ran back into the party.

Klaus laughed and said "You know that could be forever holding my breath!" and followed him and then his eyes looked at me. He caught my hazel-green eyes threw the dark corner. This was not supposed to happen I was supposed to stay invisible like my dad told me too. I listened to any sound and it was all quiet.

So I leaned over and saw Klaus was gone. I turned back and someone reached out for me pushing me against the wall.

"Klaus!" I yelled caught off guard. I said his name and he didn't know me. He had cornered me he stood taller than me.

"Oh so she speaks don't you love," He smiled at me slyly as he looked me up and down. "You're not as sly as you think." He laughed down at me and nuzzled me in the neck saying that to. I gasped and looked away. He said "Why do you look away from me love?" he whispered more to himself then to me.

I looked back up he had light blonde-brown hair and those gorgeous eyes he looked like a king. I heard footsteps coming down the long hallway from the rhythm it sounded like my mother and father.

"Caroline! Where are you? Come here right now, it's time to go!" said my dad. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't like my dad. I looked at Klaus once more and swiftly ducked under his arm but he held tighter and I had to really squirm to let go he said "Don't go love you deserve people who appreciate you."

I thought about it before I said before I ran out to my parents and said "I can't." and ran behind my mother. I said "I'm here dad."

And ran out the door trying not to look back. But I was weak I turned around I saw him leaning against the column watching me with those eyes.

* * *

**Thank your for the reviews. Hope this gives you more about what the story is about I will update as soon as I get more reviews so tell me what you think so far:) hope you like chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 where we live,Mickelson house

Chapter 3

That night will always stay with me as I tied to remember as hard as I could. My dad yelled at me all the way home. My mom smiled at me she understood me she told dad to lay off me but he didn't listen to her.

Dad got me out of my thoughts by saying "And people have better not have seen you. You are such an embarrassment to us. I mean you shouldn't have even existed."

You see when I made friends with Elena and her boyfriend Damon and his brother Stefan who where vampires that came from another planet but came here for a better life. That was when Dad broke down and came home to me and my mom and yelled at me to not see them anymore. Dad hated me their kind. Not even Elena or her brother Jeremy could be my friend for being with them. Alaric talked to my dad even though he was a vampire hunter he calmed down about some vampires. Jenna also talked to my mom. Mom was OK with it but Dad was not and from then on Dad sort of disowned me as his daughter I thought he would leave but he did not and stayed with my mom. Elena still stayed my friend and Bonnie. I even made an attempt to be friends with Damon. But from that day on I did not have a dad.

We live on a planet called moonlight. Where you have upper lass rich people, Middle class which mean if you not rich you want to be middle class, and then you have the poor people as the snobby people called slum people. My family is considered middle class low down but still good. My dad was not happy about that you can say I was the cause of that mom was just fine with it as long as we were happy and had people that cared about us. The richest family in town was where I was last night the Mickelson.

When we reached our house I said bye to my mother and ran upstairs before my dad could yell at me some more I knew he could do that all night if he wanted too. Sometimes I hated the planet we lived on out of the 6 of them I wished I lived somewhere else or life was better. All through the night I heard my parents argue.

The next morning I woke up with the light of the blazing sun I sighed just another day I really don't fit in anywhere I mean I have my friends Elena and Bonnie and I get along. Flashes of last night came back to me. Hiding in the hallway, Seeing Klaus fight with Elijah. And him somehow sneaking up behind me looking into his unique bluish eyes.

I sighed and pushed a button on my bracelet the illusion of stars and planets were gone and light flashed into the room. Bonnie had given me this bracelet for my birthday it had magic in it I used it to create stars and planets in my room to help me fall asleep. Our planet had witches on it for the most part they come to our planet because we have better life for them here their planet was a dictatorship and our planet was not we just have classes. Our planet held some magic but it was not known that much. Witches planet was called silvermist. Freezefright was the vampire planet. That was where all the magic was and magic here made people scared the witches here were supposed to only use it when needed.

I heard from upstairs my dad's voice "Caroline! Get down here you have stuff to pick up at the market!"

The sound of my dad's voice got me out of my thoughts. Time to start the day. I made my way to the water edge and jumped on in the bathtub. When I was finished I went up to see my reflection. My long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. Right now I wore a yellow-golden dress my hair was pulled back and smiled ready for the long day.

I ran down stairs when I got to the kitchen my mom was smiling at me. My dad said "I need you to go down to the market and get what is on the list then come straight home and stay invisible stay their got it!"

That was mostly all my dad said to me. I grabbed the list smiled at my mom and ran off. Finally as that fresh air hit me I felt right. I did as my dad told me stay invisible out of sight for a while then of course I didn't who cares who sees me I felt right. When I got to the market I got what I need. But I being me known not to listen to my dad and I known to be a mischief person decided to walk on the upper class side of town. I looked around people smiling having time with their family perfect in upper class in moonlight. Then I saw the Mickelson family house/mansion I tried to walk on but couldn't so I watched over the fence the brothers and sister where all outside. I knew I shouldn't but I did. That when I heard "Kol! Let Finn got! You're Crazy!" Said a female voice.

I smiled that was the only girl in the Mickelson family. Then I heard his voice "Rebekah stop where just having fun." Then I heard the clash and someone hit the ground.

I pear out of me hiding spot and saw Elijah and one of the other brothers had tackled Klaus to the round. Rebekah I saw was a woman about my height with somewhat icy/natural yellow blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. I heard laughter of Elijah "Told you I would catch you off guard."

I rolled my eyes then I saw Klaus disappear where did he go? I laughed then stopped thinking what if they heard me. I heard Elijah "Brother where are you? Kol did you see where he went."

I gave a laugh then once again someone grabbed me from behind causing me to gasp "Like I told you last night love. You're not as sly as you think."

* * *

**Thank you for the review. So here it is chapter 3 hope you like it:) please tell me what you think and review. I will get more characters in in the next couple of chapters. review**

**Maraudergirl15**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Mickelson siblings,powers

Chapter 4

I turned around and saw Klaus. He smiled at me a mischievous smile. He said "Why do you hide you could come in."

I shook my head and was about to run and Klaus said "No don't run Love."

I was about to say something then I heard "Brother there you are."

Elijah came out through the gate and stopped when he saw me Elijah said "Brother?"

Klaus took my hand and kissed it and dragged me to the gate I tried to stop him I was supposed to stay away from them. Elijah came up behind him his dark brown hair flowing behind him "Hey brother who is this?"

Klaus ignored him and went through the gates. My dad was going to be mad and mom would understand but stay quiet about it. Rebekah was looking worried then saw Klaus come in and smiled but stopped when she saw that I was with him.

Rebekah said "Nik who is this?"

That was it I ran for the hills but ran to something like a brick wall but looking up I saw that it was Elijah. Klaus somehow sneaked up behind me and addressed his brothers and sister "Her name is Caroline she is the one I always thought I saw hiding in the hallways at the ball parties."

A guy had light brown hair and gray eyes he looked to be the second youngest, and is similar looks of Elijah in facial features, but younger, beautiful features and a well marked face with devilish smile came out and was standing beside Elijah said "Well it is nice to see the girl who our brother has been looking for."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "Kol don't scare her away." She smiled at me.

The other guy who had dark blonde hair and gray eyes looked about 20 or older said "She shouldn't be here. Klaus you know this."

Instead of Klaus speaking who was holding me close Elijah spoke "Finn you kill joy there is nothing in the rules that says you cannot invite someone to enjoy the gardens in the back yard," said Elijah.

Finn sighed "Don't blame me if you get caught."

Rebekah pulled a arm around my shoulder "I like her Finn calm down brother."

Finn sighed and sat down on a swing. I looked back at the gate but before I could make it their Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the courtyard Kol followed us "She doesn't talk much does she?"

I blushed at that. Klaus laughed and pulled me up into the air I squealed and said "Klaus!"

Klaus smiled and said "You sometimes have to make her. But she can talk Kol. Can't you love?"

I blushed and nodded. Kol said "She has a beautiful voice."

Klaus seemed to tense at that but relaxed when we got to a garden and in a meadow far out I saw horses. Rebekah saw me staring at them and said "You like horses?"

I smiled and said "yes my Lady I do."

One rule that I grew up on is that upper class especially the rich we call them Lady and Sir. Rebekah told me "you don't have to call me that. Friends don't have too. I really hate that rule."

Klaus said "IF I was in power here I would change that."

Finn who was still stiff about me being here said "Well you're not. You and Elijah need to realize that. Mom and Dad have the power."

Klaus seemed to glare at him and whispered to himself "Not for long." I wondered what he meant.

Klaus sat down in the meadow everybody else followed. I broke the silence "How old are you all?"

Elijah said "I'm 24 years old I'm the oldest."

I smiled I already knew that. Klaus looked at me and said "I'm the second oldest I'm 21."

I looked at him he was giving me a look of longing I kind of scooted back. Finn said "I'm 20 years old." Finn seemed kind of the one who doesn't trust strangers or just very loyal to his parents.

Kol said "And I'm 19 years old I'm the second youngest."

I kind of looked at him he seemed to be older or so but I just shrugged it off they all seemed older then the where Rebekah broke me out of my thoughts by saying "And I'm the youngest I'm 18 years old but I look older then I am."

Klaus smiled at me and put his arm around me and pulling me in. Why was this family being so nice to me? I sighed and said "I'm 18 almost 19 years old."

Kol said "Ah so young and innocent at that age."

Rebekah and Elijah rolled their eyes and Rebekah said "Kol where you ever innocent?"

I laughed at that but kept my eyes on Klaus he was so hypnotizing to me and I do not understand at all.

Finn looked at me and said "I think it is time for you to go."

Klaus turned to his brother and kind of gave a growing noise and said "She can stay as long as she wants too."

I looked around and then looked at the skies. I gasped it was almost sunset. I looked and said "I should really be going anyway."

Rebekah said "You don't have to go...stay with us."

I shook my head stood up "It was nice to get to meet you all."

I ran out the back gate and ran for my life but stayed out of sight also because I didn't want to be recognized by anyone who knew my dad.

When I reached my home I noticed that it was to quiet that could not be good I went up to the window and saw my mom and dad where not in sight I saw nothing. I sighed and tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked around and saw that no one was around and pulled out some tools to break in the house and the door it opened for me. My friend Elena and her brother's friend Tyler taught me how to do this it came in handy when you needed it.

I ran up the stairs to my room. When I was in my room I instantly went to sleep but before I did I looked around saw no one was up still looked out the window to the street and saw no one in sight and put my hand up blue balls of fire came out and put a shield around my room for protection and the house. I still had my gifts. No one knew about them and I was going to keep it that way. I hit the button on my bracelet the illusion of planets, stars, and moons came back. I sighed lucky no one saw me or my gifts that night.

But what Caroline did not know was a shadow saw what Caroline could do and smiled at her.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews it really helped me. So here is chapter 4 please review and tell me what you thank so that I can update faster. hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Love me by Moonlight:)**

**Maraudergirl15**


	5. Chapter 5 Town Meeting

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to yelling. I thought it was my parents yelling my mom trying to get my dad to lay off me and not punish me for coming home late. But surprisingly it came from outside. Odd was the thought that went through my head. I got up and stretched then there was a knock on the door. I lost my thoughts then the illusion in my room disappeared from my room I snapped my fingers and the fire shield went away as my mom walked in the room. My mom smiled at me I smiled back she said "Caroline get ready dear there is a town meeting."

I was shocked. Usually only adults were invited to town meetings "Why do I get to go?" I said.

Mom looked around making sure that just guessing that dad was not around. "I don't know but I heard from Jenna who heard from Carol Lockwood that everyone is invited and that there was a murder or has something to do with that."

My mom Liz Forbes was friends with Jenna and Carol Tyler's mom was one for gossip and or coarse Carol was married to the town's mayor of the middle class town or as most says first class. They were the closest to my mom.

I gasped at not only a murder that was usually uncommon on our planet but also at that usually the poor people lower class was invited to any town meeting but their own. But still they try to sneak in still. This must be very important.

My mom patted my head and said "Get ready sweetie."

With that my mom closed the door. I sighed this should be interesting. I went to wash my hair and body. Brushing my blonde hair and dressed myself in a brown and gold dress. As I got out the front door my mom was waiting when I got out she smiled and my dad glared at me and nodded to us to follow. Carol meant up with my Mom and her son Tyler smiled at me I smiled back.

You see just like Elena had her boyfriend who was a vampire from the vampire planet, Tyler was a werewolf from the planet burnbright. When Tyler came into his heritage as a werewolf and Carol wanted a better life for her son and didn't want him part of any werewolf packs like his uncle Mason was in she escaped the planet and came here and her son has gotten better.

Everybody was out in the streets huddled together either walking out in the streets or woods on horsed or in carts. My mom was chatting with Carol and Tyler was walking beside me. Dad said "When we get to the town palace hall I want you to stay out of sight Caroline. Do not even put out a point. Do you understand me?"

I nodded my head my mom looked at me she really did want to stand up for me she tried her hardest but she had no power against my father. I never get out a point at all at the meeting anyway. I heard from behind me "Hey Caroline don't leave me wait up!"

I smiled at my friend Elena Gilbert. She was my only friend on this planet besides Tyler and her brother Jeremy. Elena came to a stop by me her straight brown hair flowing into her face she pushed it behind her ear her bright light brown eyes shining at me she wore a blue dress and a pearl necklace I bought her for her birthday and a hat she wore on her head. I said "Hi Elena."

She smiled and said "Any idea what is going on. I only heard from my part of the neighborhood a shot and scream last night. My brother got up knocking on my door saying did you hear that. But my aunt Jenna got up and said to go back to bed it was nothing but I saw that she knew something."

Elena and her Aunt Jenna and her brother were a little higher up then me in the community. But where still friends she has been since day one even though my dad says not to because of who she is dating I said "No my mom says she thinks from what she heard from Tyler's mom and your aunt that she thinks she knows. It is very rare that everybody is invited to the town meeting."

I turned to Tyler and said "Do you know what is going on your father is on the town council?"

Elena turned to him and smiled as did I Tyler said "No my father didn't say but my mom knows something she knows almost everything my dad knows."

That was the end of that Elena walked with me. Damon meet up with us he kissed Elena and said to me "Hi their Blondie."

I rolled my eyes at the name he gives me. Elena turned to me and said "So I heard you where at the Mickelson fence yesterday."

Damon was now paying attention so was Tyler to mine and Elena's conversation. I nodded as she asked me questions. When we got to the palace I said to Elena "You should probably get back to your Aunt and your brother."

She smiled and hugged me and moved on with Damon by her pulling her into his arms. Tyler looked at me I said "Ty you should go to. Your father will be looking for you and he is part of the council being up their too."

I sighed the doors to the meeting room where open I stayed in the shadows of the hallways. The room was big enough to hold millions of people. In the front of the room was a giant stage with sits for the council to sit in. then through the hallways came the Mickelson family the mother and father in front followed by the siblings Elijah in front followed by Finn, Kol, and Rebekah, but where was Klaus.

The mother a blonde short straight hair woman with gray eyes said "Elijah where is your brother?"

I watched as the other 3 stopped and Elijah said "I don't know mother. You know Klaus."

I watched as the father turned red with anger but his wife calmed him down the best that she could saying "Don't worry Mikael you know him. Elijah would you find your brother."

Elijah nodded and went down the hallway. The father went into the meeting room mummers "I'm going to knock that boy into next week." The mom nodded to the rest to follow into the meeting room with them. The mother and father made their way to the front y the sits up front on the platform. Of course they worked with the royal council. Then came out the leaders of the council Mayor Lockwood, John Gilbert Elena and Jeremy's uncle, and my father, The pastor of the church, and the only female of the council besides the mother of the Michelson was Pearl she had a daughter Anna a friend of mine and Jeremy. They all nodded at them the Mickelson family. I sighed life must be good for them. Mayor Lockwood said "Thank you all for coming here today you must all be wondering why you all here today."

Everyone mummers in agreement we all had the same questions what was this all about. Pearl stepped up to speak now "There is tragic news that has not happened in years on our planet. There has been a murder in the upper class community."

There where whispers and gasp among everyone this was so uncommon. We where the most peaceful planet out there. Then the father of the Mickelson family said "So what are we going to do about this do we start a war."

I gasp at that I was about to get involved with this because I knew they would ask Jeremy to get involved and Tyler and Alaric too. Maybe even Damon and Stefan. But I was stopped by once again being snaked up behind. I was about to scream when a hand was up to my mouth. "Shhh...it's OK it's just me. Don't go in their just listen."

I turned around and saw Klaus had somehow came out of the shadows how did he do that? "Why are you hiding you should be in there too. Your part of the community," said Klaus.

I was still in shock "Why aren't you in there with your family?"

He smirked and said "Just out here enjoying the show love, nothing like this has ever happened before."

I looked at him then at the door trying not to pay attention to his arms wrapped around me. Kol stood up in the audience and yelled "yea!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Elijah I saw smacked his face with his hand. People were yelling "We need to find the murderer" "Go to war!" "We need to stay at peace" "Who started this?" "What should we do?" "This couldn't go unnoticed!" "What should we do tell us?" "My children"

The council had enough of this and stood up and yelled "SILENCE!"

The whole room fell silence and her friend Elena looked too the door from her sit upfront with her aunt and brother and Damon looking for her, I gasped at the silence Klaus was standing close to me. The preacher stood up and said "We will find the murderer but we will not go accusing people and go to war."

A rich guy in the audience stood up and yelled "We all know what planet could have sent a spy to kill our people!"

There was whispers in the audience Klaus whispered in my ear "You see what people jump too sweetheart."

What was he talking about? Another guy jumped up a middle class guy down the block from us said "Yea that planet has always been jealous of us."

They were talking about our neighbor planet burnbright the werewolf planet. There was a whisper of agreement. The council mummer to each other and turned to the Mickelson family the father and mother whispered to each other. Then John Gilbert whispered to Mayor Lockwood. Mayor Lockwood said "We cannot go accusing people or other planets we need to go talk to the other planets then decide."

People yelling and whispered. Klaus whispered in her ear "They need a leader a ruler you agree with me don't you love?"

I was so focused on the angry mob of voices yelling saying what a bad idea that they should stand a war find the murderer. Then the council yelled once again almost causing me to go death "SILENCE!'

The people fell silence the council member John Gilbert said "Our word is final. We are not going to war without evidence. Now return to your homes."

Everyone gathered groups and started to leave. I was about to make my way home when Klaus stopped me "we need order a leader I can bring people into order."

I looked at him and said "I have to go Klaus. I really don't know what you're talking about."

Then I ran out of the palace I saw Klaus join his brothers and sister and he smiled his white sharp teeth at me.

* * *

**thank you for all the reviews. Please review so that I can update faster I want to know how the story is so far so please review:)**

**Maraudergirl15**


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets of a mother,visiter

Chapter 6

I ran passed didn't even care if I stayed out of sight a lot of people already knew me. What in the world was Klaus talking about. I felt someone behind me and turned around and saw Elena. I said "Hi their Elena."

Elena was running up with her brother after her his short straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me waving I smiled back at him. Jeremy had a troubled past he took his parents death bad but with the help of Elena and the help of Alaric who tried to help the best he could, and then there was Anna when she came to town he started down the right path. "Where have you been Caroline I looked for you?" Said Elena.

I did not tell my friends about what my dad made me do that was a secret though Elena knew that my dad did not like whom I was friends with and the group of people in it. They did not know the full story. Or the bigger secret like the little gift I was gifted with the fire shield. I smiled at her and hugged her. A sign of forgiveness and said "I just stayed outside the door because it was so crowded and crazy you know that."

She looked around and smiled at me "Did you see that Klaus was not there with his family?"

I didn't want to tell her that Klaus was with me or what he told me. "I don't know Elena. I better get home did you hear that they may have people on the streets at dark so they don't kill anyone."

Elena looked at Jeremy and Jeremy said "Alaric told Jenna that. And Jenna doesn't like that."

Elena said "Great there goes my time with Damon we like to walk in the moonlight a lot it is so romantic."

I just rolled my eyes and hugged Elena and made my way down the streets. I sighed the planet has gone crazy. I looked and saw that Jeremy had run into Anna and he hugged her. I smiled they were so going to get together just like we predicted about Elena and Damon.

When I got home Mom was in my room I sighed and said "Hello Mom."

Mom smile at me I said "What are you doing in her mom?"

Mom said "Can't a mom come in her daughters room and talk to her."

I smiled at her and sat down on the bed with her. Mom said "I wanted to talk about what happened today."

My smile dropped then "There is really nothing to talk about. There has been a murder and there looking for whoever did it on another planet."

Mom shook her head and said "I don't think it is another planet it has to be here someone here is starting something."

"You really think that. That one of our own people would murder one another." I said.

Mom closed the door and the window and turned to me and said "That is what Damon and Alaric and even Carol thinks so. And even the Mickelson mom and dad think so. Caroline there is something I'm going to tell you that you can't tell anyone. I have been keeping a secret I'm part of a group of people who watch over the planet think of me as...the police. This group has been going on for a while we plan for things like this we have more power than the council. We started this program and are recruiting new members and we need all the help we can get. Damon, Alaric, Carol, The Mickelson father and mother, Pearl and Anna are part of this."

I looked at my mom in a new light. So that is where my mom went. I mean I saw her go off on her own but I thought she went out to cool off after what arguments she gets into with my dad. "So why do you need my help?"

Mom smiled at me and brushed the hair out of my face and said "Sweetie I know of your power we could use it plus your good in a fight I saw you with Tyler and training when Damon was teaching Elena."

I didn't tell people about it but I guess mom would know if these group knew everything and Elena I had to tell her. "You didn't tell no one did you," I said I just had to ask.

Mom said "No of course not. I would never I just told my friend because we need all the help we can get. It is OK to be different look around us we have two vampires in town and a werewolf and Anna and Pearl are vampires I think too."

My mom always knew how to lift the spirit when I'm down. "OK mom you can tell them that I will help you but only if my friend Elena and Tyler get involved I won't go on without them by my side."

Mom looked at me as if I went crazy but shook her head "Sure I'll tell them and let them think. I'm sure Alaric trained Elena and Tyler should know something but I'm going to have to talk to Carol about that."

I smiled at that and then mom kissed me and pats my head and left the room. I hoped that the murders was not us are planet had not had war or murders in so many years. And I did not want to use my power that was another reason I tried to hide myself and if dad found out he would try to take it away from me he knew a couple of witches to help him. And what Klaus said made me wonder was he the cause of this? He was so much different than the rest of his family he stuck out...I mean they all are sort of look like Damon and Stefan being vampires could they...? No I shook that out of my head they could not be that. The council would know. I changed into my nightgown and jumped into my bed. The illusions of stars and shooting stars and planets came back with the push of my bracelet. Then put on my fire shield I knew no one will come into my room so I always put that up or around my house.

I snuggled into my pillow but not for that long because I felt a presence outside my house I shook it off. But I felt it again so I got out of my bed and went to the window. What I did not expect to see was Klaus and Elijah outside my house by my window.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you like chapter 6 of Love me by Moonlight. Please review so that I know what you think if i'm going in the right direction:) Please review so I can wright faster!**


	7. Chapter 7 sneaking out,pary,trust

Chapter 7

My mouth was hanging open what where they doing here of all the places? Klaus saw that I was at the window and smiled at me held out his hand and beckoned me out with one of his fingers. I shook my head I was not allowed to be out this late at night. Elijah punched him on the shoulder and Klaus hit him back that caused me to laugh. Klaus kept on looking at me he wanted me to come on out. I knew I shouldn't have gone out but I couldn't stop myself anything could happen on this planet. I pulled on a simple green dress and wrapped a blanket around myself.

"What are you doing Caroline?" I thought to myself as I silently went downstairs.

As I opened the door I felt the breeze blow my hair. Klaus wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing outside my house?"

Elijah gave out a laugh I looked around scared at the thought of my dad waking up. Elijah answered my question "Klaus wanted to invite you tonight to a family party."

I was shocked "I can't I'm not like your family I'm lower down."

Klaus looked at Elijah and whisper but I still heard it "You see if I was in change only those that are worthy would be high up."

I looked back at the door I should go back inside go back to bed not even see Klaus or his family. Klaus took my arm as we started to move down the gold brick road that looked like gold in the sunlight. Someday when it is to hot my hands glows in the sunlight looked like fire and another reason why my dad doesn't like me. When we saw Klaus's home he smiled and went to the front door people where going in rich people, friends of the family. Rebekah was waiting by the door she smiled at me. Elijah smiled and said "Bekah you been waiting for us?"

She smiled "Of course big brother and you Nik!"

Rebekah joined us entering the room. People where laughing and talking with each other having the time of their lives some doing tricks for each other. I have never been inside always in the halls. Klaus tapped me on the shoulder and said "would you like to dance?"

I blushed and nodded my head. Klaus held out his hand and I took it gliding me onto the dance floor. All around us people watched drinking and dancing never in my life did I join in the parties just hiding staying quiet. So why now do I go against my dad's wishes. Klaus smiled at me "You dance so beautiful Caroline."

I whispered to the ground "Thank you."

Klaus glided me to the window "Why do you look down. You can look up at me we are not so different."

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Klaus I have no idea what you speak of."

Klaus spins me around dipping me down. "You know what I talk of. I saw you that night the power you have the fire shield in your hands. Hey Caroline it's OK you have nothing to worry about I won't tell but you don't have to hide."

I tried to break his hold on me I know I shouldn't have let anyone know about me. "I have to go Klaus."

But Klaus couldn't let me go "No Caroline. Stay here. When the world changes you don't have to hide."

I finally broke his hold and stumbled back but the door was blocked "You don't understand me you don't know what it is like to be different and our planet is never going to change."

Rebekah and Elijah crowded the exit as Klaus spins me around and brought me close "We all carry our secrets you're very good at hiding. But Caroline you don't have to live like that anymore the murder is just the beginning. I plan on changing this planet. How many have shunned you? Besides your mother and your friend what's her name Elena and her brother Jeremy? You don't have to hide help us."

Rebekah came over and put a hand on my shoulder her hand felt cold on my shoulder I look at Klaus eyes dark deep blue like a fire I backed up "I'm sorry Klaus I have to go. Thank you for tonight."

Klaus put my hand up to his lip and kissed it "Your beautiful Caroline. Please consider my offer."

I broke out of my trance when I heard a scream and a voice "No! Please Help! There's been a murder!"

I looked at Klaus who smiled then I ran passing Elijah and Kol. I Ran back to my home.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews they really gave me ideas to what to do with my story. **

**Sorry that this chapter is short I will write the next one longer. Please review so that I can write the next chapter:)**

**Thank you for reading**


	8. Chapter 8 plan,Klaus gifts

Chapter 8

My eyes flew open the next morning I was still in my green dress, hair still curly and looked perfect from last night. I went downstairs saw my mother on the couch she looked nervous and then got up passing the floor. I sat down looking her in the eyes and then out of the kitchen came Jenna and Carol Lockwood. Jenna sat down by me smiling. I looked at my mom and asked "What's going on?"

My mom stopped passing "There was another murder. This time at the Mickelson home they were having a ball party and someone found a family dead there."

The night flashed before my eyes me dancing with Klaus then the scream of murder me running for my life. "What are they going to do?"

Carol stood up and looked me in the eyes and said "The council is still trying to cover it up. My husband does not know what to do. So where taking this into my own hands. Did your mom tell you?"

I nodded my head yes at that. So Carol and Jenna stood by my mom. So they were starting a team to protect the planet. Carol said "Good so you're going to help us Caroline. I know you hate being different but right now your powers is useful. My son hates being a werewolf but he deals with it embraces it you should to."

I sighed I really hated being different but also like being different sometimes. "Mrs. Lockwood I will help you and Jenna and anyone willing to help."

Mom said "That is good..."

I stopped my mom "But only if my friend Elena and Jeremy help to. They can help too."

Jenna said "I really don't want to get them..."

I looked at Jenna and smiled "Jenna you know Alaric has been helping Elena and Jeremy even Damon helped them."

My mom got up and started to pass again Carol got up and took her hand and sat her down. Mom took her hand and ran it through her hair and said "Caroline dear we don't want to get people involved that could get hurt."

I really didn't want to do this alone and Elena has been with me from the beginning all through what my dad put me through... she was my sister. "Mom we need all the people we can right now. Besides Elena and Jeremy have ways to defend them."

Jenna got up and said "OK you can get them involved but promise me Caroline that you will look out for them shield them."

I smiled and ran out the front door my Dad yelled after "STAY IN THE SHAWDOWS!"

I rolled my eyes and ran down the streets not even bothering to hide. I hitched a ride on a food cart up to the upper class. When I got to the gold brick streets I jumped off. I ran down the streets until I saw Jeremy he was running from a gang of people that always was after Jeremy they did not like him at all. They yelled "Get the freak!"

Jeremy ran panting for breath his dark brown hair flowing after him. I stepped out and grabbed his arms my shield came out shielding me they went in the opposite way. He smiled at me I hugged him and said "It's OK Jere your safe. Where's Elena."

Jeremy said "She is at the market Jenna left this morning and asked us to go to the market to get some food."

I put a hand around Jeremy's shoulder and we walked to the market. I saw Elena coming out of the market and pulled her into a hug and said "Hi Elena I've been looking for you."

Elena said "I was going to find you too. Thank you for finding Jeremy he got lost in the crowd and didn't know what market I was at. There are a lot. People where freaking out about the murder...again."

I guided her into the back of the store in the shadows and said "That is why I'm here to tell you how we can stop the murders."

I explained how my mom was part of a group that protects and watches over the planet, and how her Aunt and Alaric and Tyler's mom is part of it. How they want to start up a group of special people who all have powers or can fight with what they are to stop the murders end up coming war. I told her me and Tyler...maybe joined the group and want her and Jeremy and maybe Damon can join. "So will you help us? We don't know who it is but we want to be ready. The whole is in danger."

Elena looked kind of scared then she gave me a smile but Jeremy answered "Of course I will help you. Sound like an adventure."

Elena said "You know I always kind of like danger. Could even give Jeremy a little confidence, even. But if it gets to dangerous I pulling Jeremy out...No Jeremy were out I don't want anything to happen to you."

I pulled Elena and Jeremy into a hug. "Thank you Elena and Jeremy. I'll see you later."

And with that I walked off. I didn't know which way I was going until I ran into someone. I looked up and saw icy blonde head and icy blue eyes. I had run into Rebekah Mickelson. She smiled at me "Caroline good to see you. You ran out too soon."

I did not have a good feeling about this family anymore. "Good to see you Rebekah but I really have to go."

Rebekah tugged me out and smiled at me "But you have to come say hi to my brother Klaus."

I shook my head no. But Rebekah kept on tugging me along. We ended up in the field in the back of the Mickelson house.

Klaus was outside with two animals beside him. Kol was out too. Klaus looked up and saw me and gave me a smile. The two animals moved beside him. Rebekah dragged me over and said "Brother dear I found her."

Klaus smiled and took me over to a bench and sat me down he said "Hello again love I got you a present."

He took off into the trees and came out I heard hooves and paws on the ground. Klaus smiled and had the reins of a horse bringing it over. The horse had brown paws, and white on top with brown spots and a black main. Beside the horse was a black dog...I think.

Klaus pulled the horse over it saw me and dipped its head and rubbed against my head and hand. I smiled and pat it. Klaus said "Love I want you to meet speckle she is a Danish Warmblood beautiful isn't she?"

I got up and patted her "She is...Hi there girl."

Speckle snorted. The dog growled and rubbed up against me and licked me. I looked at Klaus he said "This is Midnight she is a purebred black forest wolf."

I smiled and patted the bench and Midnight jumped up and patted the horse.

Klaus said "There both yours to keep."

The wolf curled up to me and the horse lay down by me snorting. I thought why didn't I see the wolf before "Why couldn't I see Midnight before?"

Klaus sat down on the bench pulling me towed him and put my head on his lap. His head buried in his hair. I thought he was sniffing my hair...and I thought I head a growl of anger...or something.

I shook that thought out. Klaus said "Love midnight is the last of her kind. She is half shadow wolf and then the rest of black forest wolf."

"Thank you Klaus. But why do I need her and Speckle I don't know where to even put a horse."

Klaus kissed my head and said "Caroline thank of the wolf as protection. And you said you loved horsed and never had one so I thought I get you one and teach you how to ride."

I smiled at him hugging Midnight and rubbing Speckle head. "Thank you Klaus but I don't need protection. And thanks for Speckle."

Klaus smiled "Then thank of her as a gift and a pet when you're alone. And don't worries when the new wolf comes you will be protected."

I stood up and backed away from Klaus. He looked started but determination in his eyes. "Please tell me you're not the one causing the deaths? Because if you are there is no change to these planet. You just are causing destruction to the planet."

Kol stood by Klaus and Rebekah was not far behind his brothers. Klaus said "Were going to restore this planet by bringing order love."

Rebekah said "The way the planet is now with lower and upper class is ridiculous. We need kings and queens to run us and people to follow orders."

I was backing away "How many people have got away with things? Caroline...Love How many people have hurt you and gone unpunished. People need to be ruled. We can bring it," said Klaus.

I grabbed Midnight color and said "It is time for me to go got to meet my mother. Nice to see you again. Thank you for the gifts but can you keep the horse for me...I have nowhere to keep it...for now. Let's forget about this day I was never here."

Klaus said as I ran "Thins are about to change. Caroline don't worry you won't get hurt your with us...with me in the new order."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they helped me out. **

**Please review so that I can know how I'm doing and if you like it so far.**

**So Caroline is puttting things together and Klaus is getting jelous about others touching Caroline and protective later on.**

**Please review and let me know what you thing**


	9. Chapter 9 Rules what going on,big bang

Chapter 8

I walked down the road seeing people in groups whispering about all the murders going around wondering if them where next. All my thoughts were was Klaus was the one causing the murders. My new wolf that was snuggled I my side under my dress nuzzling me I smiled at that but then I wondered how I was going to hide Midnight. I made my way over to my house I sat down Midnight and approached the door and opened the door I pointed up stairs my door was opened and whispered "Go up stairs to my room Night don't make a sound."

Midnight gave a whine/howl but trotted upstairs. I smiled what a smart wolf. I heard my mother "Caroline! Dear there you are I was about to go get you and tell you there is a town meeting these time outside."

I smiled at my mom and followed her outside. But I felt a presence behind me. I looked over Midnight was following. But nobody noticed of coarse...shadow wolf. "So did you talk to your friends dear?" said my mom.

I smiled letting people pass us horses rushed passed us. Horses pulling carriages passed us to. The stars and plants shined bright in the sky. Colors in the sky glistened. One thing our planet was known for was bright color and order of classes. "So this about the murders," I said.

Mom said "Talk of the town...Oh hi Carol...Hi Tyler!"

Carol and Tyler came over to us. Tyler saw me and smiled and waved I smiled back. Carol said "Hi Liz, Caroline."

I smiled at both of them I said "So Tyler are you helping us?"

Tyler said "If you're talking about the group helping the planet yes...I'm the only werewolf on this planet...I think anyway...I'm good in a fight. But if you're talking about us...well..."

I rolled my eyes Tyler wants us to be together and I blushed at that I did consider us being together and maybe we will.

Jeremy came up to us and patted me on the back and slapped Tyler on the back which resulted with Tyler putting him in a headlock. I rolled my eyes at that Jeremy made everyone laugh sometimes in crazy situation. The counsel: Mayor Lockwood, John Gilbert, My father; and the Pastor, Pearl, and the Mickelson mother and father where up front.

My wolf nudged me up front but I knew what I was supposed to do so I grabbed Midnight and went to the back of the woods what I could see was this was a meeting with the middle class. Midnight was trying to wiggle out of my arm that was holding his color. I said "Midnight be still I can't go up there."

"Caroline! Nice do where did you get it?"

I turned around and saw Jeremy. Jeremy must have followed me instead of Tyler. Because, Tyler usually follows me;and stays with me at our meetings. "Jere go up front with Tyler or go to your sister."

Jeremy sat down and tried to see my wolf but I pulled Midnight close to me "Come to enjoy the show?" said a voice.

I turned around and saw Rebekah smiling at me. Just when I thought I was done with the Mickelson family. I shook my head "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm here for the meeting."

She smiled and scratched Midnight behind the ears. I said again meaning it "Rebekah go back to your family."

She shook her head no. Just then the meeting started. "We all know why where here. The killing hasn't stopped. So where sitting up rules staring now," said Mayor Lockwood.

People where whispering probably not liking the idea of having rules. But, it had to be done. Rebekah got closer to me and had a creepy smile on her face. John Gilbert said "First rule there will be a curfew when it gets dark you better be at your house."

There were groans through the crowd. I did not like that. I loved to look at the stars. And see the wild horses run through the fields going to their homes. Rebekah whispered "That rule won't stay just watch what's going to happen."

I shook my head. But somehow I listened to Rebekah. I wished I listened to my mind that day but I didn't I wished I left because what I saw will never be unseen.

My father stood up and said "Rule number two you will stay in your own part of town no leaving where you are."

That caused a uproar in the crowd. I whispered in a mad voice 'What! I have friends in upper town."

Midnight growled and Jeremy punched a tree in frustration that meant that he would not see Anna who lived far out of where he lived. The Mickelson dad yelled "QUIET!"

That silenced the crowd "Rule number 3 we will be checking your house for weapons and taking test on all of you. We think magic and power has something to do with the murder. So as soon as where done here we will search your homes," Said Pearl.

That done it with everyone. I was about to leave but Rebekah grabbed my arm "Don't miss the show. Staring now 3...2...1."

There was a big bang Ice and Fire and a blue light as a council member fell dead. I think it was John Gilbert. The crowd started to panic as a screams where heard. All hell had broke lose."

* * *

**Review so that I can update. Hope your enjoying Love me by Moonlight and tell me what you think and how you like the direction I'm going. Please review and hope you like:)**


	10. Chapter 10 powers, fight and love

Chapter 9

People where trying to run out. Jeremy was trying to run out and help. But I knew that Elena would never forgive me if he was out fighting. But then again he would not listen but I tried "Jeremy don't go out there you'll get hurt."

Jeremy yelled back to me "Care I got this. I need to help Tyler out there."

And off he went. So I ran off to through the woods where there was a way out. But Rebekah grabbed my arm and said "You want to see something cool?"

She held up her arm and her nails turned blue and then a wall of ice formed through the woods preventing people to leave. I turned to Rebekah "Why did you do that? How did you do that?"

Rebekah smiled and moved me upfront where people where looking where the dead council member was. Which, turned out was John Gilbert. Jeremy had his hand over his mouth. Tyler saw me and tried to get to me but Rebekah shot ice at him which held him to a tree. Rebekah finally answered my question smiling at me "The power I have I don't know where it came from but I'm not the only one in my family with a power. you're not alone in the world Caroline. You want to know a secret. Where not human...you'll figure out the rest."

And she smiled and flashed sharp teeth at me. I gasped and tried to get away. She laughed and patted me and then she was gone. I moved up front where Jeremy was as Tyler still struggled to get away from the trap he was in. I turned around and melted the Ice. He flashed over to me. I tapped Jeremy on the shoulder he turned around and almost punched me but stopped "Caroline don't sneak up on me."

I laughed and said "Sorry. So Tyler can you believe what happened."

Tyler shook his head "No. But this person must mean business. And now where trapped by Ice that came out of nowhere. Sorry Jeremy about your Uncle."

Jeremy smiled at him. I didn't want to tell Tyler what happened with Rebekah...seems like he didn't see what Rebekah did to him. I was still in denial myself. I turned to Tyler "Have you seen my Mom or your Mom?"

Tyler pointed to the council members and said "Last I saw them they where over there. They are all talking about what they are going to do with the situation."

I was about to say more but I couldn't when I saw Klaus step out of the shadows I blinked again. How did he do that? He flashed a smirk in my direction before lifting up his hand and swords flashed up into the air and blue lights flashed and another council member was dead. I think it was the pastor. I gasped and whispered to Tyler and Jeremy "Did you see that?"

Tyler nodded "I think we found our villain."

Oh my god I almost fell in love with him. The father of the Mickelson said "Niklaus Mickelson get down here now. You're under arrest for the murders you have caused."

Klaus gave a laugh and put up his hand and his father levitated in the air. Then Klaus moved his arm and threw him across the forest he tried to get up but Elijah flashed in front of him. Just, as fast as Damon and Stefan could go. Then I got it and gasped they were like Stefan and Damon...vampires.

Finn ran over to his father trying to get past Elijah whom he did and glared at his brother. Klaus said "Yes I caused the murders as an example. You people don't know what to do in a situation. You need order people need to be ruled. A King!"

There where whispers. Rebekah slipped up front with Kol and Elijah who gave up trying to prevent their father from escaping. One guy in the sea of people said "No we don't we have order! You need to be brought to justice!"

There was a mummer of "Yea!" "Kill him!" "Jail him!" "Murderer!" "Off with his head!"

Klaus yelled "SILENCE!"

That caused people to cling back. People did not want to end up like the others dead people. Jeremy was clenching his hand into a fist like Tyler who were both trying to control their anger.

Elijah whispered to Klaus. Klaus said "The order we have now is no good. We are the lowest of the planets. We have no order. A leader. The council let us run makes our own decisions."

Elijah spoke then "People need to be ruled you do not need freedom you people need to be ruled."

Rebekah and Kol were smiling in the back. Tyler whispered "We need to get the team together. Your mom told me this morning."

I could only nod at Tyler. Klaus gave me a creepy smile that made me cling back into Tyler. Klaus yelled "Kneel!"

People where so scared. I was about to when Klaus smiled again. But his eyes where full of anger when he saw how close Tyler was to me they were almost gold eyes...like a wolf. Klaus put up his hand and bent one finger up then I don't know what happened I flew up front by Klaus. I was shocked at that. Tyler and my Mother who was in the crowd in the back looked at me as if I knew what was going on. I shook my head no. Klaus smiled at everyone that had listened to him.

Klaus pulled me closer rubbing his head into my neck hands around my waist covering himself over me. Klaus said to the crowd "You see you crave to be ruled. You will always bow down."

But two people who lived next door to us got up "We will not bow down to you with have rights."

Klaus smiled raised his hand up the two people floated up "Look to your neighbors as an example."

Klaus closed his hand and they stared to choke. Then Klaus was knocked down the people fell to the ground like I was. Tyler was up near me and said to Klaus "You are going down. We don't need a ruler."

Klaus laughed along with his family. Tyler eyes were as gold as could be the wolf was out and hit Klaus and Elijah across the face and threw them both across the yard. Then Tyler nodded at Jeremy who stared to usher people to the Ice wall along with the mother. Tyler took my hand from Rebekah who had grabbed me in the fall impact. Ice was on my fingers tips. I ran over to Jeremy. Tyler yelled at the people "Move!"

I knew what Tyler was about to do. He pulled his hand out and punched the Ice Wall. To any ordinary person that would hurt them. But Tyler was not normal. The Ice Wall had shattered and of course nothing was wrong or hurt with Tyler's hand.

People ran out like crazy. I asked Tyler "Are you OK?"

Tyler smiled at me and said "Of course I am Care. I can't get hurt I'm a werewolf."

I rolled my eyes. I nodded at Jeremy to go on with Tyler as to say "Go home and tell your family."

I made my way through the Ice wall that was gone now. But before I could I heard "You can't deny that you want a new order Love."

I turned around to see Klaus was standing by me his family in the back. I shook my head "What I want is justice brought to what you did."

Rebekah stood by me "You would be a Queen by us. Not a servant to us or a rule abider. Join us Sis."

I cringed back when she called me sister I said "I stand for justice."

I was about to run when Klaus was in front of me took my face in his hands and kissed me hard on the lips. I didn't respond till his tongue licked my lips asking for access and I gave into the kiss and then he kissed my neck and said "You sure you want to go back to the others?"

That brought me out of that. And got out of the embrace. He said "Better then that wolf boy Love?"

At that I said "I have to go. And don't talk to me about Tyler."

He flashed me a smile as I ran I heard "You will join us my Love."

When I got at the road I looked around as people were ushered back in. When I got home my Mom was outside smiled at me and said "Time to start the team up Caroline."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and for reading so far. Tell me what you think and review so that I can update faster. Hope you like the direction that I'm going in and the Klaus/Caroline scene. There will be more as it goes along. Review**


	11. Chapter 11 On the run, In the shadows

Chapter 10

I couldn't sleep that night I kept on waking up to dreams that scared me. Of my family dying; of me joining Klaus us taking over the world, me starting a family wasn't that bad till I found out it was Klaus. The words he said was stuck in my mind "I would never hurt you. Join our side in the new world order."

And I kept hearing that echo in my mind. And as I try to go back to sleep, how I shiver as if Klaus is near me at night outside waiting for me to come to him. And it took every inch of my life to stay inside and not go out into the dark, looking for him. Because, if I don't restrain myself, I know I would have that night.

So I woke up early got dressed and went down to the living room. I sat down on the couch that faced the window. I saw the guards walking the streets it was almost sunrise so they were probably going back home from an all nighters. I sighed at the changes to our planet. I put my hand up and twirled it in the air balls of fire appeared. I smiled as the fire balls danced around. When I heard a noise coming down the stairs I lost concentration they disappeared. Mom came down the stairs and said to me "Caroline go up stairs pack your things. I'm moving into the head courters with our team. We need to start training."

I stared at my mom a minute to make sure that I got my mom's words correct. My mom she nodded at me and I made my way to my room. I looked out the window saw that the sun had just come up. I packed every piece of clothing I thought I needed. My wolf was on the bed wagging her tail.

I looked around and said "Where leaving Midnight."

Midnight jumped off the bed and got close to me under my dress protecting me from anything that stood in my way of getting out of this part of middle class. I made sure to put a shield around my room so that no one would come in there snooping around and looking for suspicion of magic and power. When I got down stairs my mom was there and so were Tyler and his mother Carol. My mom said "The horses are outback. No one knows where leaving except the team. Where now doing this on our own, since the council is not doing anything with the powers and talents we got were going to win."

I followed them out. When we got near the woods I looked at the horses and patted the one meant for me. Then horse nuzzled me and I flashed back to the horse Klaus got for me. But shook that thought out of my head. I jumped on the horse and waited for the others. Midnight was trailing behind me as fast as the horse I was ridding. The others finally caught up with me. My mother and Tyler who was closest to me seemed not to notice the wolf that was following me so I guess she was using her shadow powers Midnight had.

When we were far off I notice I heard voices. Tyler must have noticed because he stopped his horse. So I stopped my horse who gave a snort at me. Mom said "What is it Caroline?"

I said "I think someone is following us."

Then I heard a voice and clutter of hooves they said "Someone is out here. There trying to leave."

That stopped me and said "Mom..."

She turned to Carol who turned her horse to the trees that were dark and dense. We all followed. I got close to Tyler as I heard the running of horses. The council and police they were looking for run a way's. When they were far off. I said "We can't go that way. Where we going now?"

My mom said "There is another way just longer dear."

So we turned through the dense forest it was so dark. That is was even hard for the horses to go. But now we had to get there faster. Because if we get caught they would accuse us of being with the enemies.

We were at top of the hill and a gate that had the letters SH on it. Behind it was a big white building with a big open dome which must be the training room.

Mom pushed in the code and the gate opens up for us. Tyler put his hand around mine and led the horses in with the other hand.

Mom turned around and smiled at my gasping face and said "Welcome to the training center."

I got pulled in and the gate closed but on the other side in the dark forest I swear that I saw Klaus's smiling face and flashy white smile and Rebekah's Icy blonde hair and cold chill that went with her. And I thought I heard a voice that sounded like Klaus saying "Soon my Love."

But before the Gate and shield came up I saw a flash of Klaus then I turned around and it was gone.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update and sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you like where this is going. I will update faster the next time. Please tell me what you think and review so that I can update. Hope you like.**

**Maraudergirl15**


	12. Chapter 12 What are you talking about?

Chapter 11

My Mom called me to follow so that was what I did. I need to stop being paranoid. Klaus was back in his part of town hiding out why would he follow me. I was nothing to him. But a voice in my mind told me that he would never get over me.

I told my horse to go to the stables. With that all the horses went on their merry way. Mom opened the door for us to go inside. The building was huge inside the walls where blue and white, the ceiling was made of glass so at night I could see the stars. There were stairs that lead up to the rooms to the house where we would be leaving in. The rest of the building was the meeting rooms, training rooms with: gym equipment, obstacle courses, weapons, targets. Mom said "What do you think?"

I smiled at my Mom and said "I think I'm going to like it here."

Tyler came in with our suitcases. "We will be living here till we solve the problems and possibly end the war that is coming," Said Carol.

My smile dropped as thoughts of Klaus came back in my mind. His kindness and love he showed me and his offer. But I shook it off. Mom pointed upstairs "Your room Caroline is the last door on the wall. We start training tomorrow."

I hugged my Mom and grabbed my suitcase from Tyler and kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Midnight followed howling at my hills but no one noticed her. When I reached my room I noticed I had one glass wall to see the forest and a glass roof to see the stars. The room was gold and blue, a giant canopy bed of blue bedspread and a lot of white pillows, blue on top of the curtains and white flowing down the bottom part of the bed, wooden bed that had vine patterns on the head board. A dresser and a book case. Midnight jumped on the bed laying spread out making herself at home. I lay down on the bed putting my hand around Midnight.

What am I doing here I can't even tell my Mom or friends about my full expanse of my power that I had so how could I protect my planet? If people found out I would be trialed for evil. I couldn't think about that right now as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a buzzer Midnight whimpered. I patted her when I heard Jeremy voice outside the door "Caroline get up training today!"

I rolled my eyes he was very happy to learn more about fighting techniques. Alaric was teaching him now and Elena how to fight. But mostly Jeremy. Elena was learning form her boyfriend Damon also. I snapped my fingers and I was ready for the day. Midnight whimpered at my side as we walked down the hallways. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I flinched but turned around and saw that it was Elena. She was dressed in a tight black suit that had room to fight with, and a coat of arms that had SH on the front I said "Elena you're here. When did you get here?"

Elena smiled and said "Last night you where fast asleep. My brother Jeremy is here too."

I smiled and said "Yea he waked me up when the buzzer went off. He seemed exited."

Elena rolled her eyes "He is ready to learn as much as he can from everyone. He wants to be ready not just for this but to protect himself more from the people that mess with him."

I smiled at that I love Jeremy and Elena to death. They were like a second family to me. Jenna would always take me in when my Mom was away on business things. "That's nice. And I'm happy that you're here to help us."

Elena grabbed my hand and led me into the training room. Jeremy was inside he smiled at me. He was fighting with a knife and throwing them at test dummies, and then hitting a punching bag dogging things that got in his way, working and building up his reflexes and his strength.

Then I looked down in the arena and saw Tyler. Tyler was inside fighting and running a obstacle course, ducking and climbing through the terrain, why fighting off a person's attack using his werewolf strength and reflexes. My Mom and Carol were watching him and Mom was shouting good job at him. Why some guy who was changing the obstacle course said on the speaker a trainer I guess said "Good job Tyler! Keep it up try to bet your other time! Remember you're a werewolf! You can't get hurt that bad!"

I smiled and jumped down in the arena and surprised Tyler and jumped on top of him. Tyler didn't see that coming and tried to get me off but I pulled him down to the ground he rolled me over and tied my hand behind my back. But I head butted him and blasted him with my now free hands to get him off me. Tyler smiled and said "Good job Caroline you're getting better at this. My wolf didn't even notice you. You can't usually sneak up on a werewolf."

I rolled my eyes at that. My Mom came down and Carol, Elena and Jeremy behind them. Mom said "Caroline good to see your up."

I smiled at my Mom "Thank you Mom. Do you want me to train here?"

Mom sort of had a look on her face that told me I was not going to like what she was about to said "Mom?"

Mom said "Dear we don't want to train here."

My smile dropped and said "Oh am I training in a special area to get my powers ready and under control?"

Mom shook her head "No dear. You're not doing anything."

That did it for me I shouted out "Why Mom! I want to help you!"

Carol stepped in and said "You're not going into that fight. You're going to train Jeremy to help him get better. He needs help in a lot of areas. He is good with a knife but he needs more than that to survive what where going up against."

I said "But my power..."

My Mom put a hand on my shoulder and said "Dear we can't risk you being captured. Or the Michelson's finding out about your power. I won't have you die. You're going to be a good trainer for the others dear. You'll understand."

I looked at Jeremy and nodded my head to the door. And walked out of the room Jeremy trailing behind me. My thoughts went back to Klaus how he was OK with me being different and his offer that went through my head as I walked Jeremy outside to train him. Klaus thought my power was useful and loved that I was unique. Why my Mom can't just let me fight and show them that my power was useful and good. Don't get me wrong I love my mom to death...but can't she see what Klaus and his family sees in me. I was even more tempted to join him and show me the love that I deserved on this planet. As I walked out with Jeremy.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you like it and the direction I'm going in. Please review and don't worry Klaus will be coming in soon so don't worry. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	13. Chapter 13 Practice fighting, sound

Chapter 13

All I could think about as I walked through the woods trying to find a clearing to train as I pulled the backpack on my back full of weapons to train Jeremy with was the rage and anger of how my own mother would not let me fight. Really am I not good enough to help with a fight.

Jeremy was close on my hills trying to calm me down but that did no good for me. I felt Midnight at my side under my dress searching for danger. I mean are they ashamed of me even though when I left I heard Elena yelling at Carol and the director of SH of how I would be good in a fight. Really is Elena the only one that really understood me she really was a good loyal friend.

I looked and stopped at a clearing and then looked at Jeremy and smiled "I think this is a good spot you want me to show you moves or do you want to go first?"

Jeremy said "First I'm sorry the way they all acted in there. They have no right to say that. We need your help they just don't see what your power is useful and good for us. You are one of a kind Care. And you can go first Caroline."

I smiled and went far away into the clearing and smiled and pointed to a tree and said "Watch this."

I turned my hand out and a fire light came out. I lifted my and fired the fire at the tree and watched it burn down. This is how I put up with my anger. I turned back to Jeremy who had wide eyes. He never saw my power like this. "Now that is something that I cannot teach you to do."

"Show me what you can do, starting NOW!" With that Jeremy turned to the burning tree and threw knives at it and punched the tree down. Then turned to me and stared to fight me with his knife. He got in a few good punches and cut my cheek, but I fired back with my fire shield. The knife mad it though and cut my arm.

"Good job Jeremy. But not good enough though. You sometimes need to have the element of surprise. Vampires have a good since of hearing that is why you can't sneak up on Damon or Stefan. You also need more than a knife. You need to use cross bows and bow n arrows to fire stakes or even arrows with vervain on the tips. We may be going up against vampires."

Jeremy said "I never going to do this."

I pulled him in and whispered "You can. Watch go over there and come at me why I'm turned. Take this," I handed him my cross bow and put a knife in his hand.

I turned around and waited I heard Jeremy going in the back of the woods. But I didn't hear him come over. Just then I heard a sound of a string drawing back, and I ran for it but the knife landed in my back a good place almost near the heart. I screamed and pulled it out, but I used fire to hell it called blue fire.

Jeremy said "I did it Caroline," he said running over to me.

I laughed and said "Good job. So you can sneak up and good aim for the first time."

Jeremy came over and hugged me and said "Teach me how to fight."

I pulled Jeremy over on his back and got on top "First lesson never get distracted."

I then let go of Jeremy who threw me into a tree and started to punch me and flip me over. Alaric had taught him well and maybe Damon. I got into the fight and we stared fighting with knives. Then we went left and right destroying the forest. We got out of breath I even taught him how to use a stake though he knew pretty much how to just needed more guidance.

Jeremy laughed "Your good and thank you. I wish you would fight with us, your good without your fire but comes in handy."

That made me sad but I slapped Jeremy on the back and said "Me too kid me too."

With that me and Jeremy sat under a canopy tree and stared up at the sky. The stars and planets where out; and they are so bright tonight. This brought comfort to me.

Why did my Mom not want me to fight? Why did my Dad not want me or love me? Why I couldn't help in the fight was a mystery to me I'm as good as Damon and Tyler. I don't care I'm going to help no matter what. I put my hand out as it lit up with blue fire and turned it into balls and circles, and other shapes and twirled it around in the air. Jeremy laughed and clapped at the show "Wow Caroline that is wonderful. Your gifted you should not have to hide what you are."

This calms me down a lot. Mom may not want my help but she is going to get help from me. My fire went into the sky as my magic went and a tree went down. I heard footsteps coming into the forest and I got up and Jeremy said "What's that sound. I don't think that is one of us they would call for us."

I had a feeling I knew who it was I didn't even need to hear that voice "Run Jeremy!"

That caused Jeremy to nod knife in hand and followed me though the forest. I got half way to the SH headquarters not that much forest left but then the trees closed around us as if they were not letting us out Jeremy said "What the hell is going one? Where's the headquarters!"

Then I heard the British voice say "Caroline my Love there you are."

I gasped oh what am I going to do now. I know that I was not going back to the headquarters. I couldn't fight Klaus off even if I tried to.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't update in so long. I hope that you enjoyed chapter 13 of Love me by Moonlight. Promise next chapter will be all about Caroline/Klaus. Please review so that I can update faster and tell me what you think about the direction I'm going in. **


	14. Chapter 14 trapped and incounter

Chapter 14

I tried to part the trees and Jeremy copied my action and tried to cut through the trees with his knife. I turned around and Klaus was looking at me amused I pushed Jeremy to my side only worried about him. I didn't want to draw attention to him.

Klaus came close to me his blue eyes drawled me in and I couldn't look away. Jeremy tried to get my attention away from him "Caroline what's the matter come back to me Care," Said Jeremy.

Klaus just smirked at me and now in front of me at a surprising speed. I whisper to myself not knowing I said it out loud "How do you do that?"

Klaus reached out to touch my face I thought about slapping the hand away but I did not "Caroline my love that is just one of my powers...Like you and your magic."

Jeremy picked out from behind me knife in hand and stake. I put my hand out and did a waving side to side telling him not to do so; I didn't want him to get hurt. I yelled out "Let me go Klaus!"

Klaus gave me a smirk dimples picking out and a mischief behind his eyes and said "My sweet Caroline I can't. You're going to come to us; so how is that team coming along?"

I couldn't speak I raised my hand and blue fire came out I threw it at the trees. The trees caught on fire creating a space I looked at him then ran Jeremy catching on did the same. Jeremy said "What was that about you had him."

I shook my head "Jeremy I just froze up I'll explain later don't tell anyone. Please Jere."

Jeremy sighed "I wouldn't do that to you. You're under stress anyway."

As we ran almost to the house I heard Klaus yell out "Rebekah now!"

I looked at Jeremy who was staring at me like what the hell is he talking about? Then I knew what was going to happen a blue light and Ice flew past me creating a wall in front of me I gasped and thought I'm trapped what is going to happen to me?

Klaus put his arms around my waist "You're not going anywhere my love," said Klaus kissing up and down my neck.

I put my hand on the Ice Wall trying to bring my power to me to melt the Ice. But it did nothing I sort of sobbed "Why are you doing this?"

Rebekah stepped in the back coming up to me and smiled then looked at Jeremy and glared and hissed. I gasped but thought they couldn't be could they? "Because you deserve better than what you're getting. Your parents leave you in the shadows hiding what you are, letting your light burn out but you could do so much better. Your light is so bright but there is darkness in you and I can see it. The time has come to let you have the spotlight. That is why you belong with me and my family," Said Klaus.

Jeremy had the stake in his hand and his arms were fidgeting ready to strike. I shook my head at him no. "Your all just talk I may hide and you can see why, but I am with a team that will beat you we don't need a leader," I said.

"So you believe what your parents say and the people who have shunned you. Who call you a freak look at what happened? Right now your mother won't even let you fight. Caroline I love you let us help you, you will finally have a real family," Said Klaus.

My mine went back to that place a world where I didn't have to hide who I was people would worship me, me and Klaus. "And you and I will be together forever. People will bow to us no need to hide anymore," Whispered Klaus kissing and biting her neck which made me shudder.

That was when I snapped out of my trance hearing those words. Klaus had wrapped his arms around me once again. Rebekah was in front of the Ice Wall keeping watch. Jeremy was fidgeting trying to be anywhere else but here. They heard voices and footsteps coming from the gate of the mansion. One voice was Tyler "Caroline are you out there?"

I whispered out "Tyler."

Klaus growled in Caroline's ear holding her tighter. I was about to answer but was cut off by Rebekah "Brother dear we need to get out of here."

"Just a moment little sister; I'm not leaving without Caroline," Said Klaus.

When he was distracted talking to Rebekah I broke his hold and quickly grabbed Jeremy's hand I backed up all the way into the wall and said with a hiss almost sounding like a vampire myself "I'm not going with you. You can forget about that."

"I think I hear her; in the woods!" Yelled out Elena.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Klaus had wrapped his arms around me rubbing his hands up and down under my shirt around my waist. "You'll get use to us in time. And love me, don't worry you won't hide from us for long. You'll open up to all of us and mostly me."

With that I felt a rag on my mouth with some kind of knock out gas or magic on it I slowly drifted off the last thing I said to him before I was completely out was "Don't hurt me."

Then Klaus lifted me up in his arms and nodded to Rebekah to drop the Ice Wall and then when that melted Klaus whispered to a knocked out Caroline "Don't worry love every things going to be all right. You're safe with me my love."

And with that Rebekah and Klaus were off with Caroline as the team came out to see Caroline gone and a stunned Jeremy alone without Caroline.

* * *

**Where here it is chapter 14. please tell me what you thank and if you like where the story is going, I hope you like the direction I'm going in. Please review so that I can update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 waking up in a stange place

Chapter 15

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that I was in an unfamiliar room. The room has a beautiful white and gold canopy bed; the room color was blue and white, also the room has wooden furnature with a dresser and a big wooden mirror on the wall with carvings of vines around it, a side table with a giant decorated lattern, and a giant book case full of all kinds of books begging to be opened and the whole room all together looked like it was meant for royalty.

I moved to get up but the bed was so soft and fluffy that it was hard to get up but I had to find out where I was at. My memory was so foggy and I couldn't remember what happened.

When I finally broke free of my cocoon I noticed that there was a glass dome to see the sun, moon and start outside. That made me smile someone knows me so well. There was also a wall that was painted behind me that looked like the forest with animals and a water fall and wild flowers that I found deep in the forest. That made me smile and made me forget that the world was ending by the war that was coming.

I finally made it to the door, which was when I finally noticed that someone had changed me into a beautiful gold and white ball gown that was too expensive for my family to buy, with frill and lace and diamonds around the V-neck the dress gave me and showed off my curves.

I looked like I had stepped into one of those fairy tales that my friends Elena and Bonnie would tell me when we were kids dreaming about be the princesses looking for our prince charming. I turned the door knob and entered the long hallway I said "Now how do I get out of here?"

A voice that sounded like Rebekah said "Good thing you have me as your guide."

Turns out it was Rebekah she has on a green ball gown to her blonde curly hair flowing down her shoulders. I said "Rebekah why am I here. I want to go home to my family."

Rebekah wrapped her hand around my shoulder and said "You are home with your family."

We walked down the stairs to what looked like a giant sitting area. Rebekah's whole family was down stairs it seemed except for Finn. So he is still with the mother and father then.

Kol laughed and looked at me and said "So sleeping beauty is awake then."

I blushed as Rebekah pushed me into Klaus's lap who wrapped me protectively and possessively in his arms. He kissed my head and said "Good morning love. Did you have a good night sleep?"

I tried to wiggle free but Klaus wasn't budging so I just laid there. Elijah said "I thank anyone would sleep good with that bed you got in there. Klaus made it just for your room."

I said "Yes I did sleep well, but you would too if you were knocked out to."

Klaus looked at me said his blue eyes getting cloudy "Sorry about that love, just made it easier to get you here. I'm really am sorry my love."

I sighed some reason I couldn't stay mad at him "I know you didn't mean to I just am frustrated I don't even know where I am."

Klaus rubbed my neck and arms up and down "You're at my summer palace. But this is a secret one just for us and my brothers and sister...well some of them."

I sighed and thought great none know where I'm at. Then I turned to Klaus and stared right into his endless blue eyes "Please can I go home?"

"Why love. Your family doesn't appreciate you enough, you need to be around people who love you and understand you." Said Klaus placing his hand on her face and rubbing it, and making me close my eyes.

I got mad at that even though pleasure went through my body with his touch on my face. But with all the emotions I was feeling right then I accidently sent fire out and lucky it landed in the fire place but still that got me more frustrated.

I gasped and said "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Klaus put his arms around me and shushed me "Hush my love you did no damage, you have a great gift. When Rebekah learned about her power she froze the whole kitchen. You're still learning my darling Caroline."

Rebekah rolled her eyes "I also remember you levitated Kol around the forest because he messed up your painting and he spilled all your paint," and to Caroline and said "We all lose control."

I breathed out "I still need to go home please?"

Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through my hair "Love please just stay a couple days?"

I thought about that, what could it harm I mean my mother and everyone are just training they won't look for me right now I said "OK for a week that's it."

Klaus pulled me into a kiss the world melted away and he whispered "For now. Let's try to make it permanent thing love."

All I could do was lean into him and slip into those words he spoke forgetting all about what Carol and my mom had said.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped a lot. Hope that you like chapter 15 of Love me by Moonlight. I hoped you enjoyed the Klaus/Caroline scene and the family. Please review so that I can update soon and tell me what you thank so far**


	16. Chapter 16 Black out, not human

Chapter 16

I sat down on the couch curling into a ball trying to be anywhere but here. I just wanted to be home...but a big part of me wanted to stay here with Klaus and his family, get to know him all of them.

Kol tried to get me to lighten up a little by telling me jokes and telling me about all the different sports he could play, and about how when he was younger he and Rebekah could get away with anything. I was entranced by all the stories that he told about all the adventures that his family had together.

I shook my head and got up but fell back down feeling weak Kol caught me and laid me down on the couch and yelled out "Klaus! Caroline passed out she's weak or something!"

Klaus came rushing in the room dropping what looked like a sword on the ground. But with my vision clouding me I couldn't tell. Klaus put his hand on my head which calmed me down and said to me "Shush love, calm down I'm here," then turned to the hallway where Rebekah was, "Sister go get food and drinks for Caroline."

I laid into Klaus who kissed my head and ran his fingers through my hair and kissed up and down my neck. My vision finally came back and whispered "What happened?"

He shushed me and said "It's OK love, your just over heated yourself, power outage in other words you've been using it a lot, and you haven't eaten either love."

I didn't understand I mean that has never happened to me before. But of course I never have used my power that much. I tried to get up but Klaus and Kol pushed me down. Rebekah came back with a tray of food and smiled at me. She sat the food down and put her hands on me; her icy touch on my head was cold but was also soothing to me, Feeling like I was loved and wanted like...family.

She sat down by my feet, Kol sat at the other end of the couch and laid my feet on his lap, and Elijah stood up in the back of the couch and smiled at me. Klaus picked up the fork and said "Let me help you love."

I shook my head "I can do..."

He shushed me and said "No love."

He cut into what looked like fish and stake, and a potato and greens and fruit. He smiled and started to fee me. Rebekah put a drink to my lip I had no idea what it was but it had a rich taste to it but it was something red. And right away my dizziness ceased.

Klaus smiled down at me running his fingers through my hair. "That's it love everything is going to be OK."

I felt a light glow around me and finally I was able to sit up. Kol patted my leg and said "There you go sister your doing great."

I sat up and stretched I had to get out I said "Can I go out?"

Klaus took my hand and led me though the long hallway to the back patio and opened the double door, I felt the cool air and it felled me. I smiled and I felt at home.

I lifted my hand up and I lit the torches outside and Kol said "Wow what a gift you got."

Rebekah said "She is and she is perfect for Nik, she fits right in with all of us."

I had to smile at them, I looked at my surroundings and didn't recognize where I was at all. Klaus said "I hope after everything we could live here, it is far out, lots of land and we can all be ourselves here."

I just nodded and I felt better I had to ask "Does this power overheat happen to you?"

"Yes sweetheart it does when we all started out, we just had to calm down and had to eat and drink and take a breather, it won't happen all the time lovely Caroline," Said Klaus kissing my neck.

Kol said "Yea when it happened to me I almost thought I was going to die for a moment but my brothers and sister helped me out."

I had to ask "Kol what can you do. I know you all can do unique things what's your power?"

Kol flashed me a canine smile and said "Well I'm a shape shifter I can be any animal at any time. I favor a wolf or a black panther, also I'm very strong."

My mouth was open this family could do anything, they were not human. I turned to Klaus who was giving me a massage I leaned into his touch he whispered "That's it lovely Caroline lean into me give in. I can give you the world. You will never have to hide from me."

I was in a trance almost but opened my eyes and looked at Klaus then at his family Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah and asked the question that has been going around in my head for weeks "What are you all?"

* * *

** Thanks for all the reviws they reall helped. Sorry that it took so long but here is Chapter 16 of Love Me by Moonlight. Please review so that I can update soon and don't worry the next chapter will be longer and a lot of Klaus/Caroline.**

**Just to clarify the power outage is when you use your power a lot and since Caroline doesn't use her power a lot she had a huge one because she was training and was using it to get away from Klaus. When this happens a person gets real weak and blacks out to get rid of it they need to eat and sleep it off but Caroline healed faster because of the drink Klaus gave her. Can you guess what the red liquid was? Also it goes away when you get used to your wanted to give you a bigger discription.**


	17. Chapter 17 The truth comes out, the kiss

Chapter 17

The whole family stared at me. I tapped my foot and sighed "I'm waiting for an answer I know for a fact that you're not normal. Now Klaus please tell me...and the truth the real one."

Klaus ran his hand through his dark blonde hair, he smiled and took my hand and sat me down in a chair "Caroline love what where about to tell you love you have to promise to believe us and don't tell anyone."

I sighed and looked at Rebekah and Kol who were smiling at me. I said "OK Klaus do explain to me."

Klaus nodded to Elijah to explain "Well Caroline you know the story of how magic and power and the supernatural race came around and who founded this planet?"

I nodded my head of course I know the story of how magic came to be. And of course of how magic comes in many forms of the vampires and werewolves. And about our planet who didn't know about our history. We learned that since we were born.

Elijah smiled at me "Well the story is a lie, we...my family know the real truth."

I gasped and then laughed "Come now, the history is right. My friend Tyler's family founded this planet."

Klaus chuckled and said "Love you believe a lie the lockwoods did not found this planet, and magic did not just come around and the whole supernatural race. You see our family did we are a very old race of vampires and powers. Where the original vampires."

I gasped and looked around I couldn't believe what I was hearing at all. They must have seen my denial they all smiled and showed there fangs off and they looked more scary then Damon or Stefan. Klaus looked the most vicious of them all, Klaus must have saw I was scared because he put his arms around me and shushed me "I would never hurt you love."

All our history was wrong "You founded our planet our town, and created the vampire race and magic."

Kol took the floor for a while "Yup Klaus was the one that decide to make this our permanent home after we explored other planets."

Elijah rubbed my back to try to calm me down and explained more "Our race, our magic is the first race and our bloodlines connect with all the vampires through the ages it ties them to us. We are the originals as we like to call ourselves, vampires and these powers come from us. And then the vampires pass it down to the others to continue on with the races of vampires and witches that is how they get there magic."

I looked at Klaus and said "You're the ones who brought magic to all of us and the vampires, so you created the whole race...but what about me?"

Klaus came up behind me and sat me in his lap running his hand through my blonde curly hair. Which Klaus must have guessed calms me down and soothes me down.

"Love we gave our immortality and gifts to those who where worthy and we didn't even know we would do so we were just feeding and then decided to see if we could turn others and we did. But they are not as strong or as invincible as we are. And then the newly turned chooses to do the same and then so on, and then the vampire race was born. But you Caroline are special love, your unique love. You're the first of your kind, and sweetheart that is one thing I love about you," Said Klaus kissing my head as I stared into his blue eyes getting lost in them.

I said "So all of the races and powers where created by your family...but I'm like you unique and a first."

Klaus said "Yes vampires came from us; witches came from our mother though not all they just came around through the bloodlines and earths doing. And werewolves were first my family really don't know they roamed the planets even before our time but my love I'm one of a kind you see I'm a hybrid a vampire but also a werewolf," he showed me his yellow eyes and werewolf teeth when I tried to get up he shushed me "Love I would never bite you or hurt you Caroline your special to me, I would never hurt you."

I felt calm at his words I asked Klaus "Can you tell me later on about that?"

Klaus said "Of course love I'll tell you all about my past and more."

Kol got up and patted my leg earning a hiss from Klaus "Yes Caroline you're a first with your power like me there aren't many shape shifters out there."

Klaus growled his yellow eyes showing I didn't want a fight to go out so I patted his shoulder and leaned into him this seemed to calm him down "I need to process this all, I mean I've been taught since I can remember our history, and today I find out its all wrong. But you still can teach me how to control myself right?"

Elijah patted my shoulder and smiled "Of course we will, that is one reason where hear besides Klaus wants to be with you, he never has showed interest with anyone else. We all want to help you Miss Caroline."

I smiled at Elijah, he knew how to talk and calm someone down for sure. Such a noble man he is, and sometimes that is hard to find in a vampire.

Rebekah broke the silence and said "Caroline why don't you go with me tomorrow horseback riding. You know bonding time; get to know me more...my new sister."

Klaus rubbed my shoulders putting me in a dream land but I answered "Yea sure that sounds nice Rebekah."

"Great this is a start to a good sister hood, and I can show you the lands," Said Rebekah patting me on the back and smiling then winked at her brothers.

Kol had a smirk on his face which means he is going to start trouble or something. "Hey Caroline watch this," he jumped and turned into a giant black and brown wolf and strutted around nipping at Klaus's hills. Klaus gave a growl that sounded like a wolf. Then Kol turned back and took a bow, "Pretty impressive isn't it Caroline, good night dear sister."

With that Kol gave a kiss on my check and laughed as Klaus smacked Kol.

Elijah said "well I'm going to retire for the night good night Niklaus, Caroline see you tomorrow."

Klaus got up and held his hand out to me "Love?"

I blushed and took his hand "I may not like how I got here but...I enjoy being with your family...and you."

Klaus looked at me I got lost in his deep blue eyes. He rushed me over to a wall and pushed me deep into it. He pulled me into a deep kiss, I got lost in it. His hand went under my dress rubbing my back. I saw sparks and a gold glow around us, he pulled away I saw lust and his vampire face but also the gold in his eyes of the werewolf he smirked at me and his vampire face was gone "See you later love," he kissed my hand and I blushed "Good night my lovely Caroline." And with that he disappeared with his inhuman speed.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews they really helped me. Sorry that It took so long to update I had to get my thoughts together, but I won't take that long the next time. Well I hope that you liked Chapter 17 of Love my by Moonlight. Please Review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster. Thank you for reading:)**


	18. Chapter 18 day with Rebekah, control

Chapter 18

The first thing I noticed the next morning was that there was bright light all around me, and that I was very warm and that I was laying against or up against something that was moving.

I sighed and moved closer to the warmth. Whatever it was chuckled "This is a very nice way to wake up in the morning love."

I screamed and jumped out of my cozy and warm bed and my heart was beating out of my chest it felt like. Klaus had no shirt on laying tucked under the covers smirking at me "No need to scream love, I just came up last night to check on you, and saw that you where cold last night, so I decided to warm you up."

I was still in shock but managed to gasp out "Klaus I appreciate the offer. But please don't do that again; I don't like people sneaking up on me. No can you get up so I can get dressed and ready to go out with you sister today."

Klaus smiled and pulled the covers back and flashed over to me I gasped and said "How do you do that Klaus? I know you're different than the rest of your family and faster than a normal vampire."

Klaus buried his face in my hair and said "I'll tell you love all about me but later on. But now Caroline you have a date with my sister."

I sighed but was happy to get out; to see my new surroundings. And I didn't mind spending the day with Rebekah.

Klaus pulled out of my wardrobe a beautiful god dress that seemed like a sparkling light around it and had brown ruffles at the bottom, a corset top that hugged my hips, and Klaus smiled at me "Here you are love. You'll look lovely in this, though anything you wear is."

I blushed at Klaus and took the dress "Thank you Klaus. Now give me my privacy."

Klaus bowled and flashed out. I had to know how he did that. I stripped out of my nightgown and snapped my fingers and swilled around in my gold and brown dress and smiled at myself In the mirror.

I got in my high hills and left my hair down, because Klaus liked it down. I left the room and ran into Kol who had a devilish smirk on his face. "Why don't you look beautiful Caroline."

I smiled and said "Why thank you sir Kol."

Kol took my hand and led me down stairs "So I saw my brother Nik leave your room."

I looked down and blushed. Kol turned me around to face him and not look down; this family was trying there hardest to get my confident level up "My brother is a great guy, with a horrible past. My father...our father treated Klaus different and Klaus will tell you later about it. He wants to change the world make it better. For people like us you know we're treated lower because where not human, we are vampires or witches and werewolves with powers. But with us in charge will make the planet a better place."

I nodded and Kol opened the door and said "The stables are outback have a good ride sister."

I smiled and picked up my dress and ran for the stables. Rebekah had two horses ready; Rebekah is wearing a midnight blue dress on and her blonde hair braided in the back of her head.

"Caroline it's good to see your up. You can borrow my other horse Melody; my brothers are looking for your horse we had to leave her when we moved here."

The painted horse trotted up to me and I patted her "Hi there pretty girl your ready?"

The horse snorted and I got up on her, Rebekah mounted on hers at the same time and turned to me and said "Try to keep up Caroline." And off she went.

Rebekah was in the lead but I whispered to my horse to move faster and she did Rebekah laughed as I ran past her and smiled at her.

Rebekah patted my shoulder and told me to go left I tapped my horse side to go in that direction.

What I saw was a beautiful clearing with a waterfall and a meadow full of different types of flowers: roses, lily's, daffodils, moon flowers, fire flowers, black magic flowers, ice flowers, diamond flowers, wild flowers, and others with unique names.

Rebekah got down and sat by the waterfall and nodded to me to sit down. Which I did and smiled in her direction and said "So Rebekah what do you want to talk about?"

Rebekah wrapped her arms around me and said "Well I want to know everything also maybe practice with your powers."

I looked out at the winding lands I really didn't want to talk about my past only Elena and Jeremy and Bonnie know a little.

Rebekah saw my discomfort and said "I'm a person who has been through the same thing...my whole family has."

I decided this family would understand me so I began to tell my story "When I was younger I knew I was different. I think my Father did too he tried to keep me locked up, but my Mother didn't, I then when I was 12 discovered I could produce blue fire from my hands. My father thought I was evil a dark creature, just like all the other vampires and werewolves in the world and the magic powers we can all do from other planets. My mom thought I was unique and supported what I could do as far as she could. I stayed in the shadows because I thought I was a freak of nature. But my friends Elena and Jeremy kept me sane because they had Damon and I had Tyler to understand me saying I was like them to cheer me up. I practiced when my father and Mom weren't looking. I got bet up, called names, but I stayed strong. People tried to take advantage and manipulate me. But I knew what that would do so I tricked the people. But life was fine and better now, you and your family Rebekah and my friends keep me sane."

Rebekah pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry for your childhood Caroline. I know the feeling people can be cruel in this world; But your very special woman Caroline. Your power and past makes you stronger. We will make this world right you, me, and Klaus, and the rest of my family. Trust us and your power, let your power be part of you, let it led you. This power is part of you and you can be free."

I smiled at Rebekah's words and nodded at her; I close my eyes and focused on my powers. I thought of all those hateful words, stares and looks, of my disapproving father, and I pushed all those thoughts back. I would not let that control me, I'm my own person and my power is part of me. And I'm unique and powerful. The Mikaelsons don't mind me, and Klaus loves all of me.

Rebekah said "Caroline look you're in control."

I opened my eyes a ring of fire dance around me and my hands where lit up. But Rebekah was fine in the middle of all this, and I was in control. The fire was part of me. I smiled and lifted my hands up and the fire stays and I fired it at a tree. I smiled "I'm in control Rebekah." And I hugged her.

She smiled at me "You've always been Caroline. People just downed you. Let's get back home."

Rebekah took my hand and I got on my horse and raced home. I laughed it seemed like I could feel the earth around me. Klaus was waiting for us, he smiled and helped me off Melody "You have a good day love?" and then kissed me.

I smiled at him "Actually I did, Rebekah and I are close," I looked him in the eyes and got lost in the light blue eyes and his smirking face, "Klaus let's go in and you can tell me about you. You did promise me this morning."

Klaus smirks at me and picked me up and flashed me inside.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of ideas of what to do next. But here it is hope you enjoyed chapter 18 of Love me by Moonlight. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update soon and faster. I have a lot of ideas but I need to know what you think of this story so far. Hope you enjoyed chapter 18. I promise more Klaus/Caroline next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19 find out the past, Tyler?

Chapter 19

Klaus teleported me it felt like, to the living room. I was gasping for breath but I gasped out "How do you do that?"

Klaus smiled at me "It's part of my powers I have the power to teleport, but that is only one of my powers you know I can do telekinesis float objects around, it also helps because I'm a hybrid have extra strength and also I'm very fast faster than the other vampires. But I can also do this," Just like that I was surrounded by 5 Klaus's I squeaked at that. Then they were gone," I can duplicate myself, freaked out all my siblings the first time I discovered my ability's. But it comes in handy when I spy on people and needed to be somewhere else."

Klaus saw my spooked look and he pulled me into his arms and shushed me "Hush love I thought you wanted to know more about me, so one thing you know is about all my gifts...now love take a deep breath and let it out."

I breathed in and out "Sorry I was just a little spooked, but that is an amazing gift you got there all of them are."

Klaus smirked "Thank you my lovely Caroline, your power is also unique too. We two are very powerful and unique."

I blushed at that and looked into Klaus's deep blue eyes and said "So you were going to tell me about your past."

Klaus bent down to my head and buried his face in my blonde curls and kissed my head and said "Of course love."

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Well..."

Klaus chuckled and said "Well love, you see you know I'm different from all my siblings. The reason why is my Mother Esther did something that my Father didn't know to later on. You see my Mother slept with another man," I gasped at that but nodded to him to continue, "My Mother regrets it because he was from the planet Burnbright, he was a werewolf as you know. What I know is that the werewolf was very interested in my mom and my mother returned the feelings. After I was born, my Mother begged Mikael to move us; so we moved as far away from the village as we could. All my other siblings... my Step-Siblings Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah are from my Mother Esther and Mikael."

I had to ask this "Do they all know?"

Klaus let out a breathe "Yea they all know, when I stared to have magical powers and then I kept getting gold eyes when I was mad they guessed that I had the blood of a werewolf running through my veins, my brothers and sister guessed what I was but didn't tell Father. Then one day I got so mad because my younger brother Henrik and I snuck out to watch the werewolves transform and then one came up and killed my younger brother in cold blood, but left me alone must have smelt the werewolf's blood running through my veins. I ran back and when Mikael saw me he lashed out at me and blamed me for my brother's death. I couldn't control myself and turned right in front of him, most wolves don't do that but I was different I turned right away, and almost killed him if Rebekah and Elijah didn't help me get back in control and turn back, I couldn't hurt Bekah or Lijah."

I covered my mouth at the part about his brother Henrik "Klaus..."

"Then my Father when he was awake went up to my mother and yelled about how I was not his son. My Mother broke down and told him everything. That was when hell broke loose. My Mother couldn't take another death of a son or daughter so she went to a witch to get a spell to help us we had to be stronger, faster, and more defensive against the werewolves but the witch wouldn't help it went against nature so my Mother took it into her own hands."

I asked "Wait how did she do that?"

Klaus smirked "Remember how I told you Mother turned up well she was a witch herself, the Original Witch as we call her. So Mother got out a spell book and looked up a spell to protect her family from ever getting hurt by the werewolves again or anything else. My Mother did a spell by summoning life from the sun and immortality from a White Oak tree, then making all of us drink the blood of Tatia Petrova. Before having Mikael kill us all with a sword through the heart. We didn't even know our mother was doing this spell at all till it was too late. When we woke up we had to drink blood and became the first vampires The Original Vampires. And then we would never be killed by werewolves again, we became immortal and gained also powers that we have now."

My mouth hung open "So that's how all the powers and vampires came to be and how magic spread out thought your whole family that is a big story Klaus."

Klaus smiled but you could see the anger, I turned myself and touched his face that calmed him down his vampire face slowly went away. He ran his hands through my hair "Oh love that is just the basics of my family and my story."

I closed my eyes "You don't have to tell me the rest; It must be hard for you to talk about it all."

Klaus whispered in my ear his British accent thick "Love, I want you to know everything about me. We can talk about the rest later Caroline."

I blushed I seemed to be doing that a lot in the couple of weeks, and I took his hands "I know what you went through parents shouldn't do that to their kids."

Klaus picked me up and laid me on the couch and got on top of me and I gasped. Now this was unexpected. I've only known Klaus for a week, but it feels like I have all my life. He kissed up and down my neck and I gasped, with my mouth open he dived in for a kiss.

I responded immediately and Klaus growled at that, his hands went under my dress rubbing my back. He released me his eyes were deep gold the color of a werewolf, but I was not scared somewhere deep down I knew he could not hurt me at all, even though people know not to go near a werewolf. He smirked at me I blushed "Wow," was all I could get out.

Klaus said "You took the words right out of my mouth."

I got up and straightened my dress "Klaus do you mind if I go out ridding. I'll be right back."

Klaus stood me up "Of course love, this is your home too. Just be back before dark."

I nodded and smiled, kissed him then ran out the door hopping on Melody. I felt the wind thought my hair and I smiled.

Melody responded to my every move and turn. The lush green earth and the sight of the other planets made me feel free, and that I belonged in the world. The weight was off of me.

Then I was brought out of my thoughts by a sound of horse hooves and rustling of the bushes and trees. Melody reeled up on her hooves and feet. I shushed her and calmed her down. Then I saw a black horse came up to me on it was a brown hair guy who should not be here but at the head quarters "Tyler?"

Tyler got off his horse and came up to me and got me down from my horse and hugged me "Care I found you."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped me get ideas. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope that you liked Chapter 19 of Love me by Moonlight. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster. So what do you think of Klaus telling Caroline of her past and then Tyler showing up at Klaus's palace and locating her at a unfindable place. review!**


	20. Chapter 20 Caroline inconter with Tyler

Chapter 20

I was stunned that anyone from the team was looking for me. The only one that I thought would come or notice I was gone would be Elena and her brother Jeremy.

Tyler noticed that I was not saying anything to him "Care are you alright? That monstrous family do anything to you did they?"

I was speechless and said "Of course they didn't do anything to me. And Tyler that family has a name and they are the Mikaelson family. They just wanted to get to know me...and I learned to control my powers."

Tyler tried to get me to move but I did not want to move...I wanted to stay. Tyler looked shocked "What! You showed them your powers they're just using you to get more power on their side. Caroline they don't care about anyone but themselves!"

I tried to control myself not wanting my powers to hurt Tyler he was my friend "That is not true. Klaus and his family are trying to make life better for people like me...and you. You know how your kind is treated Ty."

Tyler looked thoughtful and looked like he was considering it but he shook his head "They've brainwashed you...you would never do this."

I pulled my arm back breathing in and out. I closed my eyes and concentrated I heard the sign of footsteps far away and the door closing and then running our way.

I turned to Tyler and thought I had to distract him till Klaus came here or get Tyler to go away before then "How many people know you're her Ty?"

Tyler looked at me funny as if wondering what was wrong with me he was here to save me "The head of the SH and your Mother and my Mother, Elena and Jeremy."

Oh that was a lot of people, and when I get back this was going to be bad. The whole had quarters was going to ask about everything I know about this family. I don't want to go back "I'm sorry Tyler but...I don't want to leave. I belong here."

There was a voice that has a British accent that made me weak at the knees "You heard Caroline...now wolf I suggest you let go of my love," Said Klaus.

I turned around and saw Klaus and his family was surrounding us. I tried to go to Klaus but Tyler has a bone crushing hold on me.

I squeaked in pain, which caused Klaus to growl and bare his fangs at Tyler, and his eyes turning yellow. His hands up in the air ready to force Tyler away from me but Elijah held his hands up to Klaus to stop. Elijah stepped up and said "Now Mr. Lockwood was it? I bet you didn't know but this is private property. I must ask you to leave now."

Klaus growled out "Or I'll rip you heart out boy!"

Tyler glared at the Mikaelson family and said "Fine but know this our team will stop you. And when we do, no one will see you innocent. You'll be brought to justice; we don't care what you are or how powerful you are."

Tyler grabbed my arm, but I stopped him and said "No Tyler I'm not leaving. I'm like them I belong here. They have good points our world needs to change."

Tyler shook his head and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed my hand starting to heat up. Klaus I saw had enough and growled a wolf sound and rushed vampire speed over before Elijah could stop him his hands held up. Tyler dropped me and Rebekah picked me off the ground "You OK Caroline?"

I nodded to Rebekah "Yea, I tried to explain to Tyler. He won't listen to me."

Kol took my hand "Dear sister, those types of people don't understand. He is part of the council...well his parents are. He is sorry to stay not on our side."

I shook my head and said "Yea your right...what do we do."

Rebekah took my other hand that Kol was not holding watching what Nik was doing "I think my brother had that covered, "and then pointed her hand at Klaus and Tyler.

Klaus I saw was holding back some of his power and trying not to turn into a werewolf in front of me and his family. Klaus probably wanted all of them to be a secret in the final battle that I thought would be coming.

Klaus was chocking Tyler and Tyler was flashing his werewolf teeth at Klaus. Klaus held him against a tree and the tree was about to fall on top of him. Klaus growled out eyes turning yellow and black veins starting to come out "You are not taking my love away from me."

Tyler gasped out "Caroline would never fall for a cold hearted evil vampire like you."

Klaus held his hand out and a knife appeared in his hand. The other pushed inside his chest holding his heart Tyler gasped out in pain. I gasped out "Klaus stop! Please let him go he didn't know!"

Klaus turned and had fire in his yellow eyes veins around his eyes. I went up to Klaus and touched his face that did the trick. I had no fear for him and his family. I backed away Klaus, Klaus released Tyler and came up to me and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes and kissed me.

I moaned this is why I want to stay Klaus feels like home to me. He pulled back and growled at me. I turned around and saw that Tyler was gone.

I gasped out and looked at the Mikaelson family and said "Oh no he got away. He's going to tell the team, what am I going to do...what are we going to do?"

Kol looked at me and then at Elijah to Klaus "We strike them before they do us! I'm hungry and bored!"

Elijah shook his head at Kol "No, we have to plan first."

Klaus shook his head at both ideas and turned to me and caressed my face "Love what you think?"

I thought back about something I read out of a spell book "Plan not a head on attack. But first we need protection. That requires a spell; I can do that for you."

Klaus smirked at the idea and nodded to me to go on ahead with the plan.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had been thinking about what to do next. Thank you for all the review it really helped. Hope you like the direction i'm going in. Please review and tell me what you think so I can know how it's going so far. I hope you like chapter 20 of Love me by Moonlight. There will be more Klaus/Caroline next time. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Find the spell to protect us

Chapter 21

I sighed "I just need to find the right spell. Are you in any possession of your mom's grimoire books?"

Kol said "Yea we took them to learn spell's or have them for convenience."

I looked taken back at Kol "You can do magic?"

Klaus said "Our mom is a witch a magic user. One of us should be able too. Kol is the closest to have magic he does a couple of spells but they are week."

Kol sighed "When we were turned into vampires I lost almost all of my magic Dad didn't want me to learn so I didn't get that far. But I can still do small spells when you turned you lose all of your magic but I can do little."

I nodded that made since "show me the books we need to create a barrier so no one can come in, only us can come in or out."

Klaus smiled "Of course love," He grabbed my hand and turned to his family "Rebekah come with us, Elijah and Kol watch the area for any intruders."

We all nodded and off everyone went. Rebekah opened the door for me and Klaus to come in. We made our way through the many hallways and pulled a leaver to open the wall downstairs. Klaus said "This also doubles as a tunnel to escape if ever needed to."

I nodded "That is a great idea. Have you ever used this?"

Rebekah turned to me blonde hair flying "Not really but it is great to have. The only time was a close tip off from a friend about a raid in our home. But it was nothing."

When we got to the bottom I saw shelves full of liquor and also grimoires I felt the rush of magic I knew that was the books.

Klaus noticed my trance "Love?"

Rebekah put a hand on Klaus "Hush Nik she's searching for the grimoire."

There was about 30 or so more books and I took a breath and said "Spirits help me out find me the right one."

Klaus placed a hand n me and kissed up and down my neck.

I tried to focus on my task but Klaus was distracting me, but it also kept me in control and finally I felt the pull of magic and went to the book I smiled and said "I found it."

Rebekah smiled "Good now we can get started we have to have the upper hand."

I went up stairs and laid the book in the long table in the dining room and Rebekah Yelled out "Elijah! Kol! Come on inside Family meeting!"

I saw a giant black panther knock the door down and turned into Kol "All clear for now that is either a good thing or a bad thing. But me and Elijah looked all over the forest and nothing can get passed us because where not normal vampires."

Elijah rushed in with a breeze that I didn't even see him till he picked up the door and put it in place "I told Kol not to do that sorry Niklaus."

Klaus glared at Kol and shook his head "We got bigger problems then you right now Kol," Then he turned to me, "Love what of your team?"

I opened the grimoire and my mind lead me to the barrier spell. I looked up and said "The team will gather the best people up and strike when you least expect it. Tyler is a werewolf so he will come again, Elena can fight and Jeremy her brother is training with Alaric to become a hunter who will also come. Also Elena's boyfriend Damon is a vampire he will come. And if Bonnie is on the team she will to. They may bring others but that is all I know."

Rebekah noticed how I looked down when I mentioned Elena and Jeremy "The brother and sister they your friends."

I nodded "I want to get them out...but I don't know if they will listen."

Klaus stood up and ran a hand through my hand "Love we are here to help you and anyone who will stand by you. And your friends will not be harmed if they accept the new order they will be high up and under your protection a place in the court."

Rebekah said "Yea the girl your friend can be a maid...we need maids around. That is high up in royal court."

I didn't comment at that. But at least Elena and Jeremy would not be harmed and Elena's aunt too.

I said to Klaus "I trust you Klaus now I'm going to do this spell. I need you to pick a spot to start the barrier."

Klaus turned to Elijah he was the oldest and knew how to take on problems and decisions, why Klaus took actions and protector of what is his.

Elijah said "Just on the edge of the forest enough space for us all and for others not to be suspicions."

I nodded "Ok let's go out and do the spell. I need you all in a circle around me so you're not affected."

Klaus grabbed my hand and pulled me outside and said to the others "Listen to what Caroline says all of you...Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes "I was going to bloody listen to her."

When we got to the edge of the forest I opened the spell book "I learned this spell from my friend Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie is a full witch but Elena can do small things but not big she is not a witch and I'm not either I just got lucky to do so. Bonnie and Elena said we could use it to hide ourselves if we ever ran away from here start all over just us and of course Damon and Jeremy."

Klaus pulled my face to him to look at him and kissed me "But now you won't have to run away you can stay with us we can travel to different planets see the world. Explore different cultures and lands; Together forever."

I was kind of shaken up by his words but nodded I pulled out some white powder and hands it to Kol "First thing draw me a pentagram and then stand around the points."

Kol nodded "Whatever you say sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes at him as he drew the pentagram at an alarming rate but I remembered they were the first vampires. I said "Now you have to go oldest to youngest. So that would go Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah."

All of the Mikaelson family gathered arount the pentagram and Rebekah asked me "What about you?"

"I stand in the middle and do the spell. Then the shield goes up. It should hold or stay up till we have a plan and use the escape hatch."

Klaus smirked "How did I end up with someone as smart as you?"

I blushed at that and smiled "I appreciate your honesty and you compliments."

I smiled and looked over the page and chanted

**By the power of the spirits**

**And the four elements I ask**

**You to come together open up **

**The veil and protect us from**

**Harm let the rivers flow**

**And the starts blanket**

**Us with darkness**

**And light balance us out**

**And shield us...**

The rest came in the accident language of our people. I raised my hands in the air the wind picked up, water rushed to the spot around the forest, vines and trees came tight together, and my fire surrounded the Mikaelson family. I collapsed with exhaustion.

The fire died down and I looked up and saw the shield around us a dome that only we could see. Klaus rushed over "We did it love...you did."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss Klaus "I did and I stayed in control and didn't burn down the house or us...you helped me Klaus," Klaus deepened the kiss.

"You did love. Now let's get you in and lie you down don't want you to overheat yourself...you did a lot today and need rest," Said Klaus.

I smiled and let Klaus pick me up and carry me in and closed my eyes as Klaus laid me in his lap on the couch.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update had to think about where to go next. Hope that you've enjoyed Love me by Moonlight Chapter 21. Please review and tell me what you think about where the story is going so far. More action coming up and more Klaus/Caroline love. Please review so I can update faster**


	22. Chapter 22 waking up, plan, intruder

Chapter 22

I moaned and I started to wake up and my energy level started to come back to me from the spell I did.

I felt warm and cozy and someone rubbing my shoulders and fur on me. I jumped up awake I saw that I was laying on the Mikaelson family's couch.

The warmth and fur was a fur blanket that usually is used for the winter time or for long trips or camping. I never used them because I kept warm with my fire power but I lay on them when I stayed out at night star gazing. I also had my pet wolf Midnight that Klaus gave me laying on top of me, she must have found me.

Then I heard "Good morning love, good to see you up I hoped you didn't mind but you looked tense and cold so I threw fur on you and turned on the fire and massaged you," Said Klaus who smiled and continued to rub my shoulders.

I just moaned in response my voice was not back. Right now I did not have a care in the world. No upcoming war no magic or ancient original family of vampires who possessed powers or that Klaus was a hybrid. All there was right now was just me and Klaus.

"Love I'll let you relax for now, and start dinner but then we need to talk about what to do next. But when this is all over we can start anew. No stress but also power, kings and queen."

I smiled at that thought. I have worked my whole life and been treated like a freak by my Father and talked about in my part of town. Only my friends Elena and Jeremy and even Bonnie or I may even say Damon, they where understanding of me. I deserve to be loved and treated like a queen.

"I'll be right back my lovely Caroline, just rest my love," then Klaus bent down and kissed me and caressed my cheek.

I heard and smelled food being cooked. I lifted my hand and rubbed Midnight on the back "You found me Midnight what a good girl to find me all by yourself."

Rebekah came down and sat at the end of the couch and smiled at me and patted Midnight who howled in response "Good to see you up that spell really did the trick your team sent out tracking wolves they didn't find a thing."

Kol laughed from somewhere and sneaked up from behind me. He was a very quiet vampire I had to give him that didn't make a sound "Yea they didn't, looks like we got a long time to plan," Kol patted me on the shoulder and ran into the kitchen.

I tried to move but I was still weak and tucked in the thick fur blankets "Rebekah can you..."

Rebekah smiled at me and helped me up her touch was icy as ever but surprisingly it did not feel or affect me the coldness "Come on Nik always cooks good food...well I heard we can only eat certain food."

I smiled at that and made my way to the dining room. I smiled and saw a family setting around the round table. Klaus was setting the table up, Rebekah smiled and sat music in the back ground, Kol just sat at the table which Rebekah saw and hit him on the head.

Elijah was nowhere to be found I said "Where is your other brother?"

Klaus turned around "Elijah took the responsibility to patrol the boarder. I think we are all set and fine. But I always listen to my older and younger brothers and my sister ideas."

I smiled I loved his ideas and respect for his family. Then all of a sudden there was a boom scaring me and lightning around the room. Then Elijah appeared I gasped and yelled out "What the hell was that!"

Klaus glared at his older brother, Elijah looked at me and gave me a look that said he was sorry "I'm sorry Miss Caroline. I forgot to tell you about my gift."

I still glared at him "What is it?"

"I have the power to control lightning. I can weld it and also use it as a mode of transportation. I'm sorry for scaring you," said Elijah.

I looked at him and smiled "It's OK lets all sit and enjoy this dinner."

Rebekah pushed me over to the head of the table by Klaus and I fell into his lap instead of my chair. I blushed and Klaus kissed up and down my neck I said "Klaus...," and got up "We also need to discuss the plan. I don't want to hurt people."

Klaus sat the food on the plate for me a stake and potato and fruit and greens and a glass of wine and said "Love we won't have to just sit an example to the people who don't follow our ideas," and he smiled at me and raised his glass of blood followed by his family.

I shook my head I really don't want to hurt people but I wanted to make life better for people like us and for the future generation...for my children later on. Klaus seemed to see my thoughts and smirked at that.

Kol slammed his hand down on the table "Why don't we take the rest of the council out!"

I gasped at that "Tyler's father is on the council so is Jeremy's friend's mom! And well..."

Klaus tried to calm me down I started to overheat and hands started to glow, Klaus glared at Kol for the idea.

Elijah stood up glass of blood still in hand "We need to think rationally. We could always catch the council members. Get the town together and hold a meeting."

Klaus looked like he was not going to think about that but I said "Klaus please consider the offer."

Klaus looked me in the eye and sighed "OK, I will take that idea at least we can pick out the people who would rebel against us there, great idea brother."

I shed with relief not for saving my Father or even Tyler's father. I just didn't want this to end in bloodshed.

Klaus rubbed my arm and took my hand and I seemed to calm down my fire was dying down. Rebekah and Kol seemed to smile at me and there brother.

Kol said "Well I was hoping for some action."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and put a glass of blood in his face and said "Kol we will get action in the final battle. We just need to take small steps to do that."

Klaus noticed I was finished with dinner "Love you done?"

I nodded to him "Yes."

But then as Klaus was about to lean in for a kiss I heard the thumping outside as if someone was trying to come in.

I tried to get up but Klaus stopped me "Love it's just probably an animal trying to get in. No one knows where even here."

I shook my head "No I think we should go check it out."

Klaus said "If it makes you feel better and safe."

I blew air out in relief and Klaus nodded to the others to follow. We all walked out in the night air blew to me and the stars where out welcoming me outside. Klaus kissed me on the lips "It's alright love."

I nuzzled him and his flashed his teeth eyes turning yellow but like before I was not scared of his vampire or werewolf side at all. When we got to the barrier I saw nothing. Klaus said "See love nothing."

But I didn't give up and then I heard footsteps and a voice "I'm telling you it was right here."

Tyler and the team had found us. I said "Klaus what do we do now?"

* * *

**Sorry that I took so long to update I had a lot to think about where to go next. Thank you for all of the reviews It really help me think about what to do next. **

**Here is chapter 22 of Love me by Moonlight hope that you like it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster.**


	23. Chapter 23 The great escape

Chapter 23

I started to freak out I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with Klaus and no one else. I decided that I would go with Klaus and his family. I wanted the world to change be better for people like us.

Klaus looked at me and asked me right up front "Do you want too..."

I yelled out "No! I want to stay with you!"

Elijah pulled me close in his arms I felt on my neck his fangs out but I still did not fear him "Good because if you left I would just come and find you. You are never leaving me."

I shuddered at that but blushed also, he cared for me. Elijah said "We need to escape, looks like we use that secret passage after all."

Klaus eyes were yellow and said "Yes that is our best bet."

Kol stomped on the ground creating a crake and a hole veins under his eyes "I want to see a fight."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and said "Not today, now let's get a move on!"

Klaus grabbed my hand running vampire speed up to the mansion when in he closed the door and stalked upstairs throwing belongings down for his family to catch "Take what I give you; you will buy new belongings later."

Rebekah huffed but grabbed her suitcase. I heard and felt the shield go down. I gasped and yelled "Klaus! We need to get a move on, there inside!"

Klaus appeared in front of me and picked me up in his arms and quickly moved through the halls faster than any werewolf or vampires. I said "Klaus I can walk."

Klaus shook his head "I know my love but I can't loose you, you're never leaving me."

We were almost to the book case when we heard "There they are get them! And there is Caroline save her!"

I saw the team running at us Tyler and Elena and Jeremy in the lead, followed by Damon and then my Mother and Tyler's mom. My Mother yelled "Caroline fight back!"

I shook my head at him and said "Rebekah!"

Rebekah smiled and held her hand up and a wall of Ice appeared and just in case I did the same as Rebekah and a fire wall appeared in front of the Ice wall. I thought that should hold them up and if not I shook off that dark thought, i did not want to hurt anyone.

Rebekah laughed and said "That should buy us some time," said Rebekah.

I heard Tyler already breaking the wall, and I turned to see Elijah had already opened the wall and nodded for us to go in. I smiled and said "Let's get a move on!"

Elijah went in and Klaus pulled me to the door and I said "Klaus go in I will follow."

Klaus shook his head and said "No love, I will stay with you. I won't let those creatures take you from me."

I knew nothing I say will let him leave me. Rebekah and Kol where still there and the wall of Ice were almost down I said "Rebekah! Kol! Go on through!"

Rebekah looked like she wanted to stay and fight but Klaus gave her a look that says don't argue with us right now. Kol growled and ran on through, Rebekah hesitated but went.

The wall broke and the team came running at us. Tyler in the lead and my Mother yelled "Whatever you do don't hurt my daughter."

Elena had a bow 'n' arrow and shoot arrows at us and Jeremy threw a knife all directed at Klaus. I used my fire shield to direct them at the team mates that I didn't know and Klaus levitated them in the other direction.

I yelled out "Elena! Jeremy! Stop!"

Elena looked at me and saw something in my eyes that made her stop and put a hand up for Jeremy to stop. And when Damon using vampire speed came at Klaus Elena put a hand on her boyfriend to stop and he looked at me and Klaus and stopped I smiled at them.

Tyler using his werewolf strength grabbed my arm and lifted me up on his shoulder when I was distracted and pulled me to the team and yelled out to the others "Attack!"

I yelled out for them to stop but no one would listen to my cry to leave us alone. And the werewolf members fought off Klaus who was protecting his family and vervain darts and arrows threw in all directions. So I did something that I still don't regret I lifted my hand up and fire surrounded us all and caught Tyler's arm on fire. I started to laugh as the fire danced around but stop shaking off my darkness but I really didn't want too.

Tyler and the team yelled in pain all but my Mother, Jeremy, and Elena and Damon were hurt and Tyler dropped me and Klaus levitated me over to him. And growled fangs and werewolf teeth out warning others to try and take me.

Klaus saw a bruise on me and growled eyes turning gold and black veins surrounded his eyes and said "I'll kill him!"

I shushed him not wanting him to get caught or hurt if he did I don't know if I could control my powers or anger. My parents and doctors at the institute said I could never get to mad or have stong emotions or I would destroy the whole town with fire and more I had to stay in control. I am not a dark witch or wicked like most were. Even thought I knew all witches were dark in some way. I would stay in control and protect those I loved.

I said "Not now Nik I'm fine, let's go."

Klaus nodded to me and picked me up to the escape hatch. When we got in I felt Tyler grab my leg drawing blood almost saying "Caroline what is wrong with you, where here to save you."

Klaus had enough and growled gripped his chest where the heart was eyes blazing just as I thought he was going to rip his heart out he threw him across the room and the door closed. I cried and hugged and clung to Klaus "I don't want to go home."

He shushed me as we walked through the tunnels "We will win and start a new world and save your friends too."

I nodded as we made our way through the maze and kissed Klaus "I know let's find your family."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short the next one will be longer. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Please review and tell me what you think of the direction I'm going in. I hope you liked chapter 23 of Love me by Moonlight:) Please tell me what you think so that I can update faster.**


	24. Chapter 24 escape and never going back

Chapter 24

I ran through the tunnels Klaus clutching to me as if I was going to disappear any minute.

I said "Klaus you can let go of me; no one is going to come and get us right now."

Klaus turned around eyes still blazing gold from the earlier encounter, and in a flash he was in front of me. I jumped back and was up against a wall. Klaus pulled me into an intense kiss I felt his fangs brush up against my lip and mouth but didn't pull back it was part of what he was and it felt right to me. A hand running through my hair, dress was all bundled up. I moaned trying to get more friction.

But Klaus pulled back too soon. My eyes clouded over wanting more but Klaus said "Sorry love but we have to move on, we will continue later. I already hear them breaking up the wall and jumping in."

I snapped out of my dark state and said "your right my love your right."

Klaus seemed to growl and purr with my name calling I concentrated willing my magic to lead us to his family. I felt a warmth and opened my eyes a blue fire trail lead us. Klaus smirked and kissed my neck and said "Remarkable love."

I smiled "I had no idea I could do that, I just felt it...I'm stronger then I think I am...but I won't go dark, most witches or whatever I am go dark with some spells they do."

Klaus turned to me "You won't love you won't but if you do you will still be the same woman that I fell in love with."

Klaus grabbed my hand when we heard a sound and we ran for it following the fire trail. When we got to the end of the cave and the fire trail ended I saw a cover of bushes and rocks I turned to Klaus and said "Nik what is this place."

"Were we are my love is deep in the Waterville Mystic Forest. Very not seen by any humans; or witches and warlocks, or even vampires. But were an exceptions the spirits are on our side they believe that we are worthy. Come with me my love," said Klaus.

I looked back and then took his hand and as we made our way out the passage closed up and disappeared. I gasped at the beauty of the forest, untouched by human kind. The forest shimmered with magic, forest was tall and thick, waterfalls ran all through it, and tiny animals skipped through the grass I said "Klaus this is magnificent."

Klaus laughed and said "Oh my lovely Caroline we will see much more beauty as soon as we're done with this planet. I will take you to see the world."

I smiled and blushed at that as we walked on I yelled out "Rebekah! Elijah! Kol where are you!"

I heard the clicking of hooves I turned to Klaus "What..."

I saw Kol peck his head out "Oh good you finally made it out."

The hooves were the sound of horses, Rebekah and Elijah had an extra horse I saw. I turned to Rebekah and the horse whined at me I yelled out "Speckle!"

Rebekah smiled at me and walked over handing me the rains of the horse and said "She must have followed your team and found us when we ran for it also," she whistled and Midnight came up to me "She found her way here too when the home was raided by the team. Nik chose good companions for you."

I smiled at Klaus who mounted his horse and said "Come along my love."

I smiled and got on top of Speckle as the others did the same. I heard the door brake down and Tyler yelled out once again "Release the wolves!"

I gasped out "We need to go quickly. I saw the team train those Werewolves they can track anyone and rip them apart if you don't come with them."

Kol snorted "We can take them were originals and Nik is a hybrid and can control other werewolves. Come on brothers let's go after them!"

I turned to Klaus who was considering it eyes yellow ready to take down Tyler and the other wolves who threatened his mate I said "Klaus..."

Klaus saw the worried look on my face and said "We could but we need to follow our plan Kol."

Kol looked mad fangs and veins under his eyes "Next time you're not stopping me."

Elijah gave Kol a look and he looked down. Elijah nodded for the others to follow him and took off first, Rebekah followed after, followed by Kol. I clicked for my horse to go off so did Klaus.

I heard the team turn the werewolves free so I yelled out to the others "Go faster!"

Our horses seemed to understand and speed up. We jumped over the landscape. I had honestly no idea where we were going I just followed everyone else.

I felt a werewolf beside and was about to jump on me and bite my horse. I got that dark feeling and lifted up my hand a fire ball came out of blue fire and put my hands together and flew it at the werewolf who was about to bite me it gave a yep and went off. I didn't care I was not letting them trap us or hurt my family.

I heard Rebekah say "Nice shot, now Caroline see that light up there go straight through it."

"Why?" I asked looking at Rebekah and Elijah and the others.

"It will take us to our next safe house love," said Klaus.

I heard "Caroline don't! What is wrong with you!" said Tyler.

I didn't want to listen I felt so alive I went next to Klaus took his hand and jumped through with the others.

No matter what I was with them till the end.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Review and tell me what you think so far of Love me by Moonlight Chapter 24. Next chapter will have more Klaus/Caroline I promise. Review and tell me what you think so far.**


	25. Chapter 25 new safe house, plans

Chapter 25

I couldn't see for a little while I was totally blind. I didn't like having that feeling at all. I heard "Caroline my lovely please open those beautiful eyes for me love."

Klaus's voice was worried for me, I so wanted to but I couldn't "Klaus..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder "Yes my love."

"Caroline where all safe for now," I heard Elijah telling me to my left.

I know I was shutting down all the stress and power over load was getting to me. I didn't want to lose it so I took a deep breath and focused, I was in control now. My powers were part of me. I blinked and opened my eyes fully.

Klaus was next to me rubbing his hands up and down my arms "That's it my love calm down deep breaths, where at a safe location 100's of miles away from the village and towns. Where not going back till where all ready."

I saw that we were on a dirt road and forest surrounded us and miles a big cabin mansion greeted us down there "Were safe now?"

"Where safe Caroline, now we rest up and make a statement at the annual Spring Festival 1,000 years," said Kol trotting up the road on Spring Rose.

I tensed at that, everyone in town and villages came together at the Spring Festival to celebrate the harvest time and another year we survived.

The perfect time to attack, I was ready for this to happen. "That sounds perfect. Everyone on the planet will be together on this day Klaus."

"Oh! It was my idea!" said Kol flashing his fangs at all of us.

I laughed not seeing him as a threat to me "Sorry Kol, you're a very smart lad."

Rebekah snorted from up front "Don't tell him that it will all go to his head."

The gate at the home opened for us when we got into the area I noticed a glow around my neck. I saw a necklace around my neck, shaped like a circle with small blue diamond's around an oval shape stone with an M in the middle.

Klaus saw my curious look and said "Our family crest, the gate only opens up to family." He took my face in hands and kissed me.

Elijah interrupted us and said "Your one of us...family as long as you are with Klaus and us."

I smiled at that statement, I finally after so long felt loved and wanted, only Elena and Jeremy and even maybe Bonnie had made me feel that way.

The Mikaelson's family made me feels wanted and accepted me for my powers and all of that.

We all got off our horses and they trotted off to the stables. Klaus flashed in front of me and wrapped his arms around me and walked off to the cabin.

Klaus talked to me as we walked normal speed to the cabin "I promise this will be the last safe house we will go to my love."

I laughed at that I didn't mind at all as long as I'm with my hybrid of a mate "I know you're not doing this on purpose the team is just following orders they don't know what people like us go through."

I knew that that may seem hurtful to people like Damon and Stefan and even Tyler. But they are sort of accepted in society while the Mikaelson's and I are out cast in this world.

Kol shook his head and hissed eyes had veins under them "We'll set everything right."

Rebekah hissed to and put a hand on my shoulder "Well make them pay."

Klaus said "Let's go right in."

The inside of the home was similar to the others except a little smaller "I know this one is smaller sweetheart but this one is more secured then the others."

I smiled and looked around "its perfect Klaus I don't mind."

Klaus smiled at his family and then wrapped his arms around me "We will not be on the run forever my love soon this whole planet will know what we can all do."

Klaus laid me on the couch and smiled and kissed my head soothing my hair back and said "I'll be right back sweetheart. Let me get you something to eat. You need your energy."

I smiled and relaxed then I felt a breeze and someone flash onto the couch it was Rebekah "Your team is obsessed with keeping the planet in the old days you know when we all were not accepted as equals vampires and werewolves where beneath the witches and humans."

"They'll all come around, they want to hold all the people in line, who are different, and vampires and werewolves and people with powers aren't considered human but freaks. They all are just scared of us."

Kol flashed to the other side of me pulling my feet into his lap and said "Boo."

I laughed at him and hit him on the shoulder burning it and he yipped I said "Sorry Kol."

Kol smiled at me and said to Rebekah and me and said "Soon we will be in power, the entire supernatural race like us will be high up and normals will be at the bottom."

I interfered and said "But my friend Elena and Jeremy are..."

Rebekah said "But the humans we trust and show loyalty to us will be high up...or like you friend Elena who date or are mated to a vampire or werewolf."

I sighed at that thought they would be safe now all she has to do is get them to see reason. But still I tried to set up and intersect with some of their reasoning but Rebekah pushed me down and said "Caroline rest, Kol is right were higher up in the food chain...more powerful immortal and your just like us."

Klaus came back with Elijah and handed me a glass which I took. Elijah raised his glass and said "I would like to make a toast to family and a new world. To Caroline being a new member of the family and to my brother's happiness! Tomorrow we start to a new world a new order!"

Everyone raised their glass Klaus helped me and we clanged our glasses.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped out. Hope that you liked chapter 25 of Love me by Moonlight. Please review and tell me what you think so that I can update faster. Review:)**

**There will be more Klaus/Caroline in the next chapter i promise**


	26. Chapter 26 transportation and alone time

Chapter 26

I sighed oh what on earth I had gotten myself into. Elijah and Klaus where talking about battle plans I sort of listened to the plan but zoomed out after a while.

Rebekah saw that I was sort of out of it and tapped me on the shoulder and said "You look tense, why don't we step out for a while."

I looked around the room was spinning once again and I ran for the door I started to break down again. My stress level was getting to me all these plans and the team chasing after me trying to bring me back with lies. I knew the reason why I was fighting my true nature but I couldn't go dark. People just don't understand or get that I am just like Klaus.

But when I was about to break down and darkness covered my eyes Rebekah put a hand on my shoulder a comforting sisterly way and said "Just let it all out; don't hold your emotions in. Let your powers out led the way."

I listened to Rebekah and a light surrounded me with a little bit of darkness in there. And I heard the rolling of lighting and blue fire surround the land and was around me and Rebekah.

I felt my emotions: about what the team was doing about my people, how they felt about us all. How Tyler had betrayed me and how he acted and hurt me, not even listening to my options at all even my own mom was acting that way. And how Elena and Jeremy and even Damon was on my side and sticked with me no matter what. And about all that has happened in a month's I do believe the days just blur together. How some God out there was on my side and sent me Klaus and his family. Klaus was my saving grace and no one was taking him away from me...not now and not ever. I don't care if he was a vampire and a werewolf or how people felt about Klaus and me.

After I let it all go every emotion I had I had stopped shaking and felt better and I could see again. I looked around and saw the fire had burnt some of the grass and some of the tress was burnt. But at least my emotions were out.

Rebekah smirked and asked "Feel better sister?"

I smiled at her and said "Yes I feel better now, let's go inside. We need to discuss plans."

Rebekah linked arms with me and we walked back in. Klaus and his family were sitting around the living room when we got back in.

Klaus saw me and smirked and raised his hand and I flew over into his lap. Klaus smirked at me still and whispers into my ear "Hello love."

I rolled my eyes but found it so sweet when he called me that. "Shut up," I said and pulled him into a deep heated kiss forgetting about everyone around us for the moment.

I heard the clearing of a throat and saw it was Elijah and he said "You can do that later right now we need to plan."

Klaus growled at Elijah eyes dark yellow and glared at the rest of his family and said "Kill joys," then turned to me and whispered in my ear making me blush "We'll continue this later."

Klaus buried his head into my long curly blonde hair and said to Elijah "We already have a plan brother; the Festival is in two days."

Rebekah asked now interested in the conversation "How do you suppose we get there. Use our horses? Take the river boats?"

Klaus smirked at his only sister and said "Will use our horses of course."

Kol yelled out wanting to be the center of attention and wanting to be in the conversation "Boats are better and faster."

I said "I feel better on a horse."

The truth was the last time I used the boats I fell off of one because someone pushed me off. Her name was Hailey she was a werewolf like Tyler. she was jealous because Tyler was interested in me and not her. Also she didn't like me because all the children and Tyler was amazed by my powers. She pushed me over yelling out I was a freak. I almost drowned and Elena and Jeremy had to get their Aunt and Alaric and Damon to get me back on the boat. From that day on the whole town didn't listen to me or like me because I was different.

Klaus saw my scared look and wrapped his arms across me in a comforting jester calming me down "Let's use our horses. It will be more comfortable and safer for us all."

Kol got an evil and sinister look rubbing his hands together said "Yea the element of surprise."

I leaned into Klaus "We'll all be OK after the festival."

Klaus kissed my head "Yes my love. When the new world starts and comes to order. We will hill the land. Take it back as ours."

Rebekah smirked at us and said to her brothers "Well it late, come brothers."

Rebekah picked up her dress and left, Elijah and Kol followed after their little sister.

Klaus smirked as the door closed and suddenly was on top of me my back hitting the couch flipping me on my back. I gave a small laugh and pulled him into a deep kiss; His hands around my waist; turning into claws and clawing into my back. Eyes blazing yellow veins under his eyes said "You are so beautiful my love. What have I done to deserve you?"

I smiled back as he kissed up and down my neck fangs scrapping at it as blood shown he licked at it hissing in pleasure "I ask that same question every day since I met you Nik."

I yawned and Klaus kissed my head and picked me up my skirt falling all around me I said in a sleepy tone "What a gentleman you are."

Klaus smiled and walked up the stairs but didn't take me to my room but his room and laid me down in the bed and crawled in with me.

He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me and said "Goodnight my sweet, sweet Caroline," and kissed me on my head brushing hair out of my face.

I smiled and said before the darkness took me "Night Niklaus."

* * *

**Ah what a sweet end to the chapter. I told you I would add a little Caroline and Klaus in. So they have a plan and are going to attack.**

**So what do you think so far of Love me by Moonlight and chapter 26? Please review and tell me what you think so far so that I can update faster.**

**next chapter: the journey back home starts and and maybe new allies**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27 bad dream, way back home

Chapter 27

I woke up screaming and thrashing around trying to wake myself up. But the nightmare wouldn't go away from me, I saw the team break in and Tyler taking me and grabbing me away from Klaus. And I saw why Tyler was taking me away and Bonnie trying to calm me down as I saw the team tortured Klaus right in front of me.

I screamed trying to get free from Damon holding my hands and face down preventing me from using my fire powers. My own Mother chained Elijah down with vevain covered shackles and then sat him on fire with a torch and if that didn't kill him then a stake would. I saw them ram it into him and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I cried out with Rebekah at his loss. Tyler tried to sooth me and said "Your free now Caroline, We can be together now."

I saw red at that he had no right to. I shook my head as they took care of the other Mikaelsons. I saw Elena and Jeremy tear up also, I was shaking with anger and thought why are they doing this to us, we are human and supernatural as the rest of them so why can't we live here on this planet also.

I felt arms around me and a voice say "Love, come back to me Caroline. Your safes now open your eyes for me."

I gasped out willing myself to get out of this nightmare. None of this is real I said to myself. Finally I opened my eyes and saw arms wrapped around me. I looked up at Klaus and breathed out calming breaths. I turned around and held on to Klaus for dear life. Klaus's fingers running through my hair asked me "Love you all right?"

I nodded trying to push the nightmare away that was not going to happen to us "Yes Nik, just a horrible nightmare. What matters is that I'm here and you're here with me."

Klaus I saw was looking at me with love as he always does but also saw fear for me "Love do you want to..." I shook my head "No not really."

Klaus helped me stand up and started to kiss me all over "Whatever it is love, it isn't going to happen to us...I promise that my sweet Caroline."

Klaus picked out a beautiful white and golden dress for me that would fit me perfect and a gold necklace and ring for me "There you go love, perfect for my queen."

I smiled and said "Car you help me with the back of my dress?"

Klaus zoomed over to me I almost jumped back at the speed and closeness. Klaus took the end of my nightgown and helped me out of it but also kissed up my neck and exposed back and shoulders whispering in my ear "So beautiful Caroline."

Klaus grabbed the new dress and helped me lace up my new dress; I knew this was wrong what others would say what my Mother would say. If people would think a man seeing me like this not even married or courting each other. But I didn't care at all at this moment, the only one who matters now is me and Klaus and his family. Klaus got me out of my thoughts by turning me around and kissing me on the lips "All done my love."

I decided to twirl around showing him how much I loved my new dress and give him a show "I love it Klaus."

My dream slipped away from me and I started to walk down the hall way I said "Are we leaving today."

"Yes we are, the Festival is the next day, so we need to get there early as possible," Klaus said as he pulled me close as we walked down the stairs.

I nodded; I was ready for whatever was going to happen to us. I'm staying with Klaus no matter what happens.

The others were gathered around in the dining room, I saw they were all ready to go with a bag swung over their shoulder. Elijah came up to me and handed me an apple and another type of fruit to eat. I accepted them and ate, Kol I saw was twitching and had a psychotic look in his eye "Can we leave yet!" he yelled out.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and slapped him over the head. I said "Well I'm ready to go."

Klaus picked me up and rushed us to the barn, the horses were ready to come out and run. I smiled at my horse and my wolf Midnight. Klaus helped me on mine and the others followed after me and Klaus.

We seemed to be running for hours, I kept looking out for anything that may attack us I said "You don't think were being followed do you?"

Klaus halted his horse and walked till I got near him. Klaus put a hand on mine rubbing my hand "Love were safe, no one dares take this road. Because people think it's haunted and it's sacred to the witches also. We're going to be alright Caroline, also were originals much stronger and faster than other vampires and werewolves."

Elijah turned to me from upfront "Don't worry Miss Caroline, nothing going to happen to you."

I decided to relax I felt we were almost there and I was ready to go. I felt magic around me and the forest breathing to life. I felt Klaus's hand still around me our horses side by side. I also kept at watch with Klaus on his family.

All of a sudden our horses came to a halt. I was so caught up in looking at the magic around us and Klaus by my side. I looked up and saw Klaus's hand was up signaling us to stop. I saw that we were on a hill overlooking the town. And that everyone in town was out working sitting up for the Festival.

I was still in the back and I clicked for my horse Speckle to go up front with Klaus. Rebekah and Kol moved out of my way so that I could go up front with Klaus and also Elijah. When I got up front Elijah moved his horse so that I could be right beside Klaus. Klaus took my hand and his family got closer surrounding us. Klaus kissed me and smiled at me "Welcome back home my sweet Caroline."

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was so short I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Thank you for the reviews they really helped out. Hope that you loved Chapter 27 of love me by moonlight:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far and about chapter 27 so that I can update faster.**

**Review!**


End file.
